Pocałunek pod jemiołą
The Xmas - 'odcinek 9 ... Fiona zatrzymała się tuż przed kominkiem. W palenisku próżno było się dopatrzyć ognia czy chociażby żarzących się węgielków. Ich miejsce zastąpił śnieg, który powoli formował co raz większą kupkę. Dziewczyna cofnęła się ostrożnie. Z jej ust wyleciał biały obłoczek pary. Po opuszczeniu domu przez ekipę The Xmas, wnętrze wypełnił przenikliwy chłód. Na ścianach osiadły pierwsze kryształki lodu. Blondynka zacisnęła pięści. Wstrzymała oddech. Wbiła spojrzenie w ziejący pustką kominek. Powstrzymała się przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Na dachu rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos kroków. Z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem pękło kilka dachówek. Z komina dobiegł cichy, melodyjny brzdęk miedzianego dzwoneczka. Fiona nie ruszała się. Patrzyła nieruchomo w palenisko. Coś zadudniło na górze. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła wzrok. Szorstki dźwięk nabierał na sile. Coś przeciskało się przez komin. W ciemności domu dało się zauważyć pierwsze pęknięcia; najpierw przy suficie, potem biegły co raz niżej w dół. To „schodzenie” zdawało się trwać w nieskończoność. Trzask pękającej ściany był jedynym dźwiękiem w salonie. Drobna blondynka przełknęła ślinę i mocniej zacisnęła pięści. … Stanął tuż przed nią. W głębi kaptura nie dało się dostrzec nic poza ciemną pustką. Z głowy sterczały mu dwa zagięte rogi. Rogi koziorożca. Przez ramię miał przewieszony czerwony wór. Fiona patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ani drgnęła. Był od niej wyższy o ponad metr. … 'Intro! Śnieg pędził niesiony potężnym, lodowatym wiatrem. Białe drobinki wirowały w szaleńczym, zimowym tańcu. Zakreślane przez nie spirale dwoiły się i troiły w oczach. Zamieć sprawiała, że odczuwalna temperatura była jeszcze niższa od faktycznej panującej. W tamtej chwili określenie „Zimowe Piekło” było jak najbardziej prawdziwe i aktualne. Mistletoe Wood i okolice były w całości zanurzone w mrozie. Przez śnieżne pustkowie przemknął skuter śnieżny. Przednia lampa była zauważalnie uszkodzona. Z powodu pionowego pęknięcia, rzucany na śnieg snop światła był zakrzywiony i niewyraźny. Na siedzisku siedziała zgrabna postać. Była ubrana w czarny, ciepły kombinezon. Reszty stroju nie dało się dostrzec z powodu paskudnych warunków jakie panowały wokoło. Postać docisnęła manetkę gazu. Z wysiłkiem podskoczyła razem ze skuterem, gdy ten najechał na zaspę. Twardemu lądowanie towarzyszyło siarczyste przekleństwo skutecznie zagłuszone przez grubą kominiarkę. Skuter dojechał do celu. Zatrzymał się przy czarnej ścianie sporego namiotu. Nieznajoma zeskoczyła ze skutera. Natychmiast zapadła się po kolana w sypkim śniegu. Nie zważając na to kilkoma podskokami przedostała się wzdłuż boku namiotu do wejścia. Rozchyliła płachtę. Wnętrze prowizorycznej bazy było ciemne i chłodne. Jedyne światło docierało z zawieszonej na poziomej rurce, staromodnej lampki naftowej. Lampka dawała minimalne ilości światła i na domiar złego zdawała się zaraz zgasnąć. Ubrana w czarną kurtkę postać poszła w głąb namiotu. Im dalej od wyjścia, tym ciszej było. W najdalszym kącie było już prawie spokojnie. Na poziomej rurce wspierającej konstrukcje zawinięta była jemioła. Nieznajoma podniosła głowę, wyraźnie przyjrzała się pasożytniczej roślinie. Stanowiła ona jedyną ozdobę bazy… Nieznajoma wróciła spojrzeniem niżej. Polowe łóżko stało bezpośrednio na śniegu. Ktoś na nim leżał. Nieruchome ciało przykrywała czarna płachta. Na metalowym stoliczku obok stał elektryczny czajnik. Biały kabel ciągnął się po udeptanym, śniegowym klepisku aż do wystającej z ziemi skrzynki elektrycznej. Postać podeszła bliżej do łóżka. Dostrzegła lekki ruch pod płachtą. Powoli zdjęła grubą rękawicę z prawej ręki i sięgnęła do chorego. Wymacała chudą, bladą dłoń. Bladą i śmiertelnie zimną. ??? – Walcz *odezwała się nieznajoma* Męska dłoń ani drgnęła. Leżała bezwładnie ściśnięta w nieco mniejszej dłoni. Spod płachty dobyło się głuche westchnienie. Stojąca nad łóżkiem postać podeszła bliżej, zdarła płachtę z chorego, z jego nóg. Jedna przemoczona, niebieska tenisówka, druga stopa zawinięta w przekrwiony bandaż. To było odmrożenie. I to poważne. Zastanawiające było jakim cudem tak obumarłe tkanki trzymały się jeszcze reszty ciała. Samoistna amputacja powinna była już dawno nastąpić… Przynajmniej według ratowniczki. ??? – Walczy… Mimo rzekomo podejmowanej walki, leżący na łóżku osobnik umierał. Wychudła dłoń wyślizgiwała się z rąk nieznajomej. Ratowniczka nachyliła się nad chłopakiem. Jego pobladła, trupio blada twarz była nieruchoma. Na policzkach miał purpurowe sińce. Oczy podkrążone. Chłopak nie wyglądał już jak osoba, która kiedyś był. Zamarzał. Miał sine usta. Przestał się poruszać. Umarł. Ryan. … Niedawni mieszkańcy domu na 24th Gingerbread Street znaleźli schronienie w bazie ratunkowej Mistletoe Wood. Prowizoryczny, ciasny, betonowy schron wypełniał chłód i lekkie światło zawieszonych pod sufitem, ledowych lamp. Na schron składały się dwa pomieszczenia; jedno, to większe, długie i podłużne pełniło funkcje wielkiej wspólnej sypialni. Po betonowej, częściowo pokrytej topniejącym śniegiem podłodze porozkładane były niedbale śpiwory. Wejście do drugiego pomieszczenia kryło się na końcu „salonu”. Za metalowymi drzwiami znajdował się ciemny pokój, a w nim dwa łóżka i dwie duże skrzynie. Schron od szalejącej na zewnątrz zamieci odgradzały grube, metalowe drzwi. Podobnie jak betonowe ściany, tłumiły większość dźwięków dochodzących z zewnątrz. Zaledwie nikły szum docierał do wnętrza. Cisza była dobijająca. Tym bardziej, że towarzyszyło jej zimno. Chłód przenikał wszystkich. Z ust ukrytych w schronie osób, niczym z kominów parowozów, ulatywały nieskończenie kłębki białej pary. Niedawni uczestnicy poubierani byli w swoje kurtki. Na dodatek, aby utrzymać ciepło byli zaopatrzeni także we wszelkie inne, ciepłe części garderoby. Pod kapturami kryły się czapki i kominiarki. Zaś skryte w rękawach dłonie dodatkowo osłaniały rękawiczki; zarówno wełniane jak i te z cieplejszych tworzyw. Uciekinierzy pogromadzili się wokół piecyków; trzech elektrycznych i jednego, tradycyjnego, wymagającego dorzucania drewna. Dzięki wspomnianym piecykom zimno dokuczało nieco mniej. Nadal jednak pozostawały inne, równie duże problemy. Były to problemy emocjonalne. Uciekinierami targał strach, niepewność, zdziwienie… To co wydarzyło się od momentu zniknięcia Krystynki… Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Tego było za dużo. Za dużo, aby móc się uspokoić i w spokoju to przetrawić. Uciekinierzy prawie się nie odzywali. Niedawne wydarzenia wstrząsnęły nimi. Każde kolejne duże zdarzenia odciskały coraz większe piętno na psychice przybyłych do Mistletoe Wood. Od wieści o stracie bliskich, przez śmierć paru ludzi aż po wieść o istnieniu sił nadprzyrodzonych. Wraz z opuszczeniem domu, uciekinierzy zostali pozbawieni także ostatniego, szczątkowego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Fakt iż zdołali bezpiecznie dotrzeć do schronu nie działał w żaden sposób pocieszająco. Pozostawało zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. Niewiadome nadciągały z każdego możliwego kierunku. Nic nie było pewne. Niepokój. Atmosfera niepokoju unosiła się w powietrzu. Mieszała się z głuchą ciszą i tworzyła jakąś przedziwną mieszaninę. Ponurego efektu dodawało zatęchłe powietrze w betonowym schronie. … Przy jednym z elektrycznych piecyków klęczała Fat Amy. Dziewczyna ubrana zaledwie w buty na obcasie, spodnie i biały polar przetrząsała kieszenie swojej ciepłej, holograficznej kurtki. Jej pracy z niemym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się siedzący obok Daniel. Fat Amy – Nie… Nie… Nie! *sięgnęła do kolejnej kieszeni* Kurczę! Daniel – Hm? *podciągnął kolano pod brodę* Fat Amy – Zostawiłam mój telefon! I cieplutkie rękawiczki *pociągnęła nosem aby powstrzymać napływające do oczu łezki* Daniel – Oh… *wydał się szczerze współczuć dziewczynie* To smutne. Fat Amy – No! *w rozpaczy uderzyła pięścią o podłogę* To były rękawiczki z alpaki! A mój Iphone miał tak cudowną tapetę… I na dzwonek aaaa robione przez moje Bellas and the Dynamos! Z racji brakuje Juniora obok, obowiązek pocieszenia dziewczyny spadł na Daniela. Chłopak nie czuł się z tego powodu niezadowolony. Lubił pomagać ludziom, zwłaszcza gdy ci tej pomocy naprawdę potrzebowali. Daniel – Cóż… Ja dlatego właśnie nic ze sobą nie wziąłem. Zainteresowana słowami chłopaka Amy podniosła głowę i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Fat Amy – Hm? Daniel – Generalnie unikam zabierania ze sobą rzeczy osobistych *mówił spokojnie, nawet lekko się uśmiechnął* Zawsze się boję, że mogły gdzieś przepaść. Chłopak wydawał się wyjątkowo pogodny jak na panujące warunki i co więcej wyjątkowo pogodny jak na niego samego. Fat Amy – Ah… Rozumiem… Mi na domiar złego przepadło autko *zrobiła smutną minkę* Drogie autko… Daniel przysunął się bliżej do dziewczyny, ostrożnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Daniel – Będzie dobrze *zdobył się na uśmiech z pokazaniem zębów* Neogenialna blondynka zamrugała i bez przekonania przyjrzała się białowłosemu koledze. Fat Amy – Ale… To się nie spra… Daniel – Będzie dobrze *powtórzył z lekkim naciskiem* To powiedziawszy Daniel odwrócił się plecami do Fat Amy i przysunął się bliżej do ciepłego piecyka elektrycznego. Chłopak zauważalnie marzł. Widać było, że lekko się trzęsie. Amy zastanawiała się jakim cudem mógł przemawiać tak płynnie pomimo targających nim dreszczy. Fat Amy pogodziwszy się z koniecznością pogodzenia się ze stratą splotła nogi i oddała się cichej kontemplacji. W tym samym czasie, w oddaleniu od innych, w cichym chłodnym kącie, plecami do reszty, siedziała Fiona. Dziewczyna trzymała coś przed sobą. Nie była to jedna rzecz, było to kilka rzeczy. Blondynka z rozmysłem układała je w linii. Skórzana, biała torebka, haftowana złotą nicią, materiałowa chusteczka, brązowa, plastikowa łopatka do zbierania kup, złoty kompas. To właśnie te przedmioty zostały po Krystynce. I teraz opiekowała się nimi Fiona. Trudno powiedzieć jak w ogólnym zgiełku, drobnej blondynce udało się położyć ręce na rzeczach osobistych Babsztyla. Fiona – Wszystko, wszystko jest… A nawet więcej *spojrzała na torebkę, w której wciąż znajdowały się pewne, niewyjęte przedmioty* Zobaczmy… Blondynka ostrożnie włożyła ręce do torebki. Wymacała portfel. Wyjęła go i otworzyła. Z przeźroczystej kieszonki wyjęła kolorowe zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono mężczyznę o rudych włosach. Miał on lekki zarost i okrągłe okulary. Fiona – Syn… Dziewczyna schowała zdjęcie do portfela i odłożyła go z powrotem do torebki. Raz jeszcze obejrzała rząd równo ułożonych pamiątek. Fiona – Oh… *westchnęła* Krystynka… Blondynka raz po raz przejeżdżała wzrokiem od prawej do lewej; z torebki na kompas, z kompasu na torebkę. Fiona – A reszta kolekcji… *mówiła do ściany* Została… W domu. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w ścianę tak jak gdyby krył się tam jej rozmówca. Siedziała tak dobrą minutę, za nim oderwała wzrok od betonu i wróciła do oglądania przedmiotów, które jeszcze do niedawna należały do dziarskiej, starszej pani. Fiona ponownie sięgnęła do torebki. Z jej dna wygrzebała prawie pustą buteleczkę po wódce. Po chwili namysłu odkręciła butelkę i jednym łykiem wypiła zawartość. Fiona – Mocne *mruknęła pod nosem odkładając buteleczkę* Drobna blondynka wzięła się pod boki. Zastanawiała się nad czymś. W jej głowie siedziało jednak coś innego niż u reszty uciekinierów. Z miny Fiony dało się wywnioskować, że zajmują ją jakieś inne problemy. W tym wszystkim blondynka nie wydawała się tak przejęta. Jej stan emocjonalny był zastanawiający… A właściwie byłby gdyby ktokolwiek miał na tyle energii by się móc tym zająć. Nawet wierna przyjaciółka Fiony – Lukrecja, była chwilowo niedostępna, gdyż spała opatulona w śpiwór obok jednego z piecyków elektrycznych. Całe życie uciekinierów, w rzeczy samej, toczyło się prawie wyłącznie wokół piecyków. Emocje wywołały u wszystkich zmęczenie. A odpoczynek był możliwy jedynie w miejscu, które gwarantuje jakikolwiek komfort. Niezbędne było ciepło. Część pracy wykonywały piecyki, reszta zależała od śpiworów lub innych czynników… Shannon i Dion siedzieli obok siebie wpatrzeni w rozżarzone druty piecyka. Właściwie żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Trochę niekomfortowo czuli się w tej ciszy, ale było stanowczo zbyt zimno, aby prowadzić jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Punk spoglądał raz po raz na towarzyszącą mu blondynkę. Oprócz nich, przy piecyku była jeszcze tylko Lukrecja, ona jednak spała… Byli więc w pewnym sensie sami. Drugi piecyk stał kawałek dalej… Dion – No… Zimno *odezwał się wreszcie* Shannon powoli obróciła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka jakby niedowierzając. Shannon – Nie da się ukryć *powiedziała oschle. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się lekko* Z ust dziewczyny poleciał biały dymek. Dion złożył usta w dzióbek i także dmuchnął. W pewnej chwili chłopakowi zdało się przyszła do głowy jakaś myśl. Zamiast jednak powiedzieć tylko się zaśmiał. Ta mała zmiana nie umknęła uwadze Shannon. Shannon – Co? Dion – Hm? *spojrzał na dziewczynę, zaśmiał się* A nic, nic… Blondynka szturchnęła chłopaka w ramię. Shannon – Mów. Nie pogryzę. Za mocno. Dion raz jeszcze się zaśmiał i uśmiechnął. Przeciągnął się. Dion – To może jednak zagramy w tego pokera macanego? Zaskoczona Shannon zamrugała. Powstrzymała się przed śmiechem. Shannon – Nie uważasz *stłumiła śmiech* Że to trochę złe okoliczności? Dion – Na pewno byłoby nam cieplej *powiedział obronnie* Blondynka zaśmiała się, odchyliła głowę. Chłopakowi udało się ją rozbawić. Sama się sobie dziwiła. Dion przyglądał się dziewczynie. Oczekiwał w skrywanym napięciu na jej słowną reakcję. Zdawał sobie sprawę z możliwości otrzymania mocnego sierpowego… Shannon – Cóż… No masz trochę racji *zaśmiała się* Strasznie tu zimno *oparła się kokieteryjnie o chłopaka* Takiej odsłony Shannon, Dion jeszcze nie znał. Dała mu jasny sygnał. Chłopak nie był głupi. Objął ją ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Blondynka westchnęła. Shannon – Utrzymamy ciepło *powiedziała obojętnym głosem, nie patrzyła nawet na chłopaka* Dion tylko pokiwał głową. Podczas gdy Shannon i Dion rozkoszowali się ciepłem swych ciał i niezastąpionego, elektrycznego piecyka, dwójka chłopaków zdecydowała się spędzić czas w bliskości z konwencjonalnym piecykiem wymagającym drewna. Wolfe i Junior klęczeli przy stojącym na podłodze, czarnym piecu. Z jego góry uchodziła rura, która nikła w suficie schronu. Przez pokrytą sadzą szybkę dało się dostrzec jasno palący się ogień. Tuż przy palenisku temperatura była naprawdę przyjemna. Brunet w bordowej bluzie w pewnej chwili jak gdyby ocknął się z transu i pochwycił bierwiono leżące na stosie przy miniaturowym kominku. Z pełna ostrożnością, Wolfe dołożył drewna do ognia. Odetchnął. Junior – Wywiązujesz się z obowiązku palacza na 110 procent *powiedział z uznaniem jednocześnie uśmiechając się* Wolfe – Dzięki *odparł spokojnie* Podczas gdy większość uciekinierów była w głębokim szoku i nie była zdolna logicznie rozumować, Wolfe zachowywał nadzwyczajną jasność umysłu. Sytuacja ucieczki i gwałtowne, niedawne wydarzenia nie wywarły na chłopaku takiego wrażenia. Szczerze powiedziawszy brunet wydawał się bardziej roztrzęsiony przed opuszczeniem domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Może to właśnie w ucieczce tkwił sęk? Tak. Opuszczając dom Wolfe pożegnał się z częścią złych wspomnień. Pobyt w „bezpiecznym” domu wcale nie napełniał go pozytywnymi emocjami, toteż paradoksalnie przymusowa przeprowadzka do niekomfortowego schronu podbudowała go. Chłopak zapomniał o części przykrych zdarzeń… Wolfe – Ten piecyk robi robotę, ciepło *powiedział zdejmując bluzę* Junior spojrzał zaintrygowany na kolegę, który pozostał w samym T-shirtcie. Junior – Aż tak ci ciepło? *zdziwił się* W odpowiedzi brunet wzruszył ramionami. Wolfe – Mam przestawione odczuwanie temperatury *ponownie wzruszył ramionami* Nie marznę. Junior – Gorący chłopak *skomentował i zaśmiał się* Wolfe również zaśmiał się z komentarza kolegi. Sam sobie dziwił się jak takie drobne pochlebstwa i komplementy go cieszą. Nawet kiedy były wypowiadane tylko w żartach. Junior – A tak może… *przerwał Wolfe’owi rozmyślania* Bo ty bardziej ogarniasz te sprawy… Mistletoe Wood, potwory i w ogóle… Domyślasz się może co teraz będzie? Co się z nami stanie? Wolfe musiał się trochę zastanowić. Zmarszczył czoło, przygryzł wargę. Wolfe – Niestety nie za bardzo… … W schronie, w drugim, mniejszym pomieszczeniu siedzieli prowadzący. W ciasnym pokoiku było prawie całkowicie ciemno. Jedyne światło dawała postawiona na jednej z dwóch skrzyń, elektryczna lampka. Prowadzący siedzieli na dwóch łóżkach zwróceni twarzami do siebie. Siedzący pod jedną ścianą Jeff mógł ledwo zobaczyć znajdujących się naprzeciwko Chase’a i Mary. Jeff – Jak… Jak bardzo jest beznadziejnie? *zapytał ochrypłym głosem* Na odpowiedź Jeff musiał chwilę poczekać. Minęło dobre pół minuty zanim Chase otworzył usta. Chase – Wymknęło się spod kontroli. Wszystko. Na potwierdzenie słów niższego blondyna, Mary wolno pokiwała głową. Jeff – Jakie mamy… *przełknął ślinę* Jakie mamy pole do manewru? Mary – Nieduże. *zrobiła pauzę* Owszem w schronie nic nas nie naruszy, ale sami nie wytrzymamy długo w środku. Jedzenie jest ograniczone *to powiedziawszy wyciągnęła nogę i czubkiem buta postukała w jedną z czarnych skrzyń* A co do ucieczki to warunki śniegowo-potworowe są niemożliwe… Te informacje nie podobały się Jeffowi. Blondyn potarł twarz, wziął głęboki oddech. Jeff – Mamy pozostać w ukryciu? *zapytał z nutą irytacji w głosie* Przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi Chase i Mary spojrzeli na siebie. Oni z racji tego, że byli tak blisko siebie widzieli swoje twarze. Chase – Chyba to najrozsądniejsza opcja… Tylko, że śnieg może nie stopnieć tutaj nawet cały rok… Zwłaszcza gdy uaktywniły się mroczne moce… Czas się zakrzywia, jak w The Forest… *podniósł lekko głowę by spróbować dostrzec reakcję Jeffa* Wyższy blondyn w istocie zareagował; przygryzł wargę. Na jego twarz wystąpił przestrach. Chase – Zamknięcie budzi w ludziach bestie… *kontynuował* Chociaż kanibalizm brzmi niedorzecznie to nie można niczego lekceważyć *zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, ściszył głos* Niczego. Jeff – Pomoc z zewnątrz? *próbował wyszukać jakieś rozwiązania* Mary pokręciła głową. Mary – Tylko nasza trójka jest w Mistletoe Wood, ekipa z The Forest nie wyjdzie, a nawet gdyby chcieli lub mogli to nie ma kontaktu. Nie mamy kontaktu z nikim z zewnątrz. Jeff – Inne strefy anomalii. Chase prychnął. Nie dal rady się powstrzymać. Jeff i Mary spojrzeli na niego na wpół karcąco na wpół pytająco. Chase – W takich chwilach żałuję, że nie istnieje żadna wspólnota. … Ciężkie, stalowe drzwi do pokoju prowadzących otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypem. Mocne, energiczne pchniecie wznieciło obłok kurzu, który uniósł się w powietrze. Z sufitu posypał się także pył i śladowy tynk. Mary wyszła z ciemnego pomieszczenia z czarnym workiem trzymanym w obydwu rękach. Zawodnicy oderwani od swoich dotychczasowych czynności skierowali spojrzenie na Czerwonego Kapturka. Mary – Nie fatygujcie się by mi pomóc *syknęła* Wolfe natychmiast podbiegł do Mary i odebrał od niej worek. Pakunek był w istocie dość ciężki, toteż brunet odstawił go na pusty skrawek podłogi. Mary – Dziękuję *powiedziała chłodno. Nie obdarzyła Wolfe’a chociażby śladem uśmiechu* Wolfe – To my dziękujemy *skłonił się kurtuazyjnie* Jak zgaduję to śniadanie. Mary – Tak *odparła unosząc brew do góry. Zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem. Zaintrygował ją fakt iż Wolfe był w samej koszulce i to, że się uśmiechał* Suchy prowiant. Nacieszcie się. To powiedziawszy prowadząca odwróciła się napięcie i wróciła do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Zawodnicy odczekali chwilę nim zebrali się wokół worka. Przez te wszystkie emocje zdążyli zapomnieć o głodzie – taki był jedyny plus atmosfery niepokoju. Junior – To co jemy? *zapytał zacierając ręce* Wolfe czując się chwilowym liderem rozwiązał materiałowy wór i powoli zaczął wyjmować z niego jedzenie. Śniadanie dla każdego z uciekinierów było zapakowane w czarne, plastikowe pudełko oklejone od góry folią. Przypominało posiłki przywożone na cateringu. Każdy otrzymał ten sam zestaw. W każdym pudełku znajdowały się trzy kromki razowego chleba, turystyczne opakowanie margaryny, pasztet w identycznym pudełeczku, tubka musu owocowego i zawiniątko z mieszanką orzechów. Fat Amy – Uuuu! Luksusowo! *wykrzyknęła po czym zerwała folię z opakowania* Pozostali uciekinierzy swoje śniadania rozpakowywali z nieco mniejsza ekscytacją. Daniel – Dobrze, że są orzechy i razowy chleb *powiedział pod nosem* Stojący akuratnie obok Dion, spojrzał na ekologicznego kolegę. Dion – Mało mięsa, mało energii. Na te słowa Daniel uniósł zieloną tubkę. Daniel – Owoce, czyli glukoza. Wzbogacone cukrem i konserwantem… Dużo energii. Punk spojrzał na kolegę, po czym także sięgnął po swoją tubkę owocowego musu. Niechętnie odkręcił małą zakrętkę i wycisnął sobie zawartość do ust. Natychmiast skrzywił się. Dion – Kwaśne. Chłopak z irokezem usłyszał śmiech po swojej prawej stronie, odwrócił się. Śmiała się Shannon. Blondynka oblizywała usta z resztek zielonkawego musu. Shannon – Wspomnienia z wojska wracają *znowu się zaśmiała* Na egzaminie mieliśmy jeszcze mniej. Dion mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Dion – No to nie ma co wybrzydzać… Z odległości półtora metra konwersacji Diona i Shannon podejrzliwie przyglądał się Junior. Sportowiec nie otrzymał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na snucie domysłów, gdyż i do niego przyskoczyła rozweselona blondynka. Fat Amy – Junior! Jedz! Bon Appetit! Zaskoczony nagłym okrzykiem chłopak spojrzał na koleżankę. Junior – Ehm… Nie jestem głodny *odpowiedział wolno* Fat Amy – A tam *machnęła ręką* Jedzenie jest nam potrzebne. Chyba sportowcowi nie muszę tego tłumaczyć *puściła mu oczko* Jedzenie to paliwo… A bez paliwa samochód nie poje… Junior – Tak znam to! *warknął* Zaskoczona gwałtowną reakcję Juniora, Amy cofnęła się o krok z przestraszoną miną. Junior widząc reakcję dziewczyny w jednej chwili poczuł wstyd, przygryzł wargę. Zrobiło mu się głupio. Podszedł do blondynki. Junior – Amy… Przepraszam… *spuścił głowę* Artystka patrzyła przez moment na sportowca. Z zaskoczonej miny przybrała zwyczajny wyraz twarzy. Fat Amy – Nic się nie stało. Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni *mówiła obojętnie* Junior – Nie, ja nie powinienem… *czuł się naprawdę głupio* Fat Amy – Junior, głowa do góry *wymusiła uśmiech by pocieszyć chłopaka* Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Sportowiec uwierzył przyjaciółce. Poczuł ulgę… Podszedł bliżej i ją przytulił. Szybko jednak odskoczył. Oboje się zarumienili… By skryć niezręczność wzięli się za jedzenie. Fiona – Oooo… Słodcy! *pisnęła do Lukrecji, która stała razem z nią w oddalonym kącie* Lukrecja – Mhm *mruknęła i spojrzała z przymrużonymi oczami na Wolfe’a* Nieszczególnie bogata w środki wyrazu odpowiedź Lukrecji zwróciła uwagę jej drobnej koleżanki. Fiona zaciekawiona przyjrzała się telepatce. Bystrym spojrzeniem zlokalizowała także punkt, w który patrzyła Lukrecja. Fiona – Czyli jednak… *wyszeptała* Pomimo, że blondynka swoje przemyślenia wyszeptała bardzo cicho nie umknęły one Lukrecji. Telepatka jednak nie usłyszała ich, przynajmniej nie dosłownie. Odczytała je prosto z głowy Fiony. Lukrecja – Przestań… Proszę. Zaciekawiona przekrzywiła głowę, podeszła bliżej do koleżanki. Fiona – Hm? Lukrecja – Nic *odwróciła głowę* Fiona – Na pewno nic? *szturchnęła przyjaciółkę koleżeńsko w ramię i zaśmiała się głupawo* Lukrecja – Tak nic. Zrezygnowana Fiona wypuściła powietrze i sięgnęła do swojego opakowania z jedzeniem. Zaczęła zjadać małymi kęsami kromkę razowego chleba. Blondynce zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, że chleb był suchy. Ze wszystkich uciekinierów z największym spokojem jadł Wolfe. Brunet spokojnie usiadł sobie w kącie wraz ze swoją porcją suchego prowiantu. Chłopak również zaopatrzył się w plastikową, półlitrową butelkę wody. Podobne butelki wypakował z worka i ustawił w rządku na podłodze. Nie znalazł motywacji, aby obwieszczać innym obecności wody. W końcu wszyscy mogli się rozejrzeć i zobaczyć sami. Chłopak siedział w kącie, opierał się plecami o chropowatą, betonową ścianę. Czuł chłód na ciele, ale nie czuł zimna. Uśmiechał się do siebie ilekroć przypominał sobie o tej specyficznej zdolności. Brunet rozmyślał nad kromką chleba wysmarowaną masłem. Wolfe zastanawiał się cały czas nad jednym, nurtującym problemem: Co dalej? To pytanie powracało do niego co chwila jak bumerang. Odpowiedź w przeciwieństwie do zagadki, wcale nie była tak łatwa do znalezienia. W pewnej chwili coś oderwało Wolfe’a od rozmyślania. Przenikliwy ból odezwał się w kroczu chłopaka. Wymierzony przez Lukrecję kopniak nadal dawał o sobie znać. Wolfe – Kurde… *syknął* Wolfe podniósł głowę, zacisnął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Pomimo całkowitego odrzucania istnienia jakiegokolwiek boga w tamtej chwili był gotowy modlić się do wszystkich królów świata i prosić aby uśmierzyli mu w bólu. … Uciekinierzy kończyli śniadania. Plastikowe opakowania razem ze zgniecionymi butelkami po wodzie znalazły się w dotychczas pustej, metalowej beczce w jednym z kątów schronu. Niedawni zawodnicy zaczęli rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Dzięki zaspokojeniu głodu polepszyło się trochę ich samopoczucie. Dotychczasowe beznadziejne uczucie konfuzji i przerażenie ustępowała zdenerwowaniu na bierność. Dion podszedł do ciężkich metalowych drzwi i zapukał. Oddalił się zaraz później w obawie przed możliwością oberwania ciężkimi drzwiami w nos, po tym gdy któryś z prowadzących otworzyłby je gwałtownie. Obawy punka nie zostały jednak potwierdzone. Drzwi co prawda otworzyły się, ale nie nastąpiło to tak szybko. Był to raczej powolny proces. Kiedy szpara między krawędzią drzwi a metalową framugą stała się dostatecznie duża z ciemnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia leniwie wypełzli prowadzący. Dwaj blondyni i Czerwony Kapturek zachowali pewne standardy. Ustawili się w równym szyku naprzeciw uciekinierów. Uciekinierzy przyzwyczajeni do dyscypliny związanej ze statusem zawodników również ustawili się równo. Intuicyjnie stanęli w szeregu. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Wszyscy oddychali miarowo. Zawodnicy patrzyli na prowadzących, prowadzący na zawodników. Wszyscy wyglądali… inaczej. Uciekinierzy poprzebierani byli w swoje kurtki i niepasujące do reszty kompletów, ciepłe dodatki. Niewiele lepiej było z prowadzącymi, oni także prezentowali się mniej atrakcyjnie niż zwykle. Jeff miał podkrążone oczy i nieuczesane włosy. Na jego twarzy co raz wyraźniej zaznaczał się zarost. Chase również miał wory pod oczami i pierwsze ślady zarostu na wydatnej szczęce. Mary nie miała na twarzy ani grama makijażu. Nadal olśniewała urodą, jednak brak kosmetyków oznaczał brak możliwości na ukrycie śladów zmęczenia. Jeff otworzył szeroko usta i ziewnął. Następnie machinalnie podrapał się po rozczochranych włosach. Jeff – Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć co teraz *wyburczał* Na pewno chcecie. Oświecę was. Nie będziemy tu siedzieć *spojrzał na Mary i Chase’a* Nie ma takiej opcji. Pozostała dwójka prowadzących skinęła głowami. Shannon – Co zrobimy? *zapytała zakładając ręce* Na dworze szaleje… Jeff - …zamieć i zimowe stwory *przerwał blondynce* Wiem. Prowadzący nie owijali w bawełnę, mówili prawdę. Tym właśnie kupili sobie uznanie i zaufanie uciekinierów. Oni wiedzieli, że nie mają szans bez tria znawców anomalii. Wiedzieli też, że prowadzący sami są zmęczeni, ich stan dawał tego jasne świadectwo. Dion – Ok, ok, mówcie *polecił* Jeff postąpił o krok do przodu, razem z nim wystąpiła Mary. Dziewczyna trzymała niewielki, czarny worek. Jeff – Wyjdziemy stąd *powiedział zmęczonym głosem* Nam się uda. Mary w czasie przemowy Jeffa zaczęła podchodzić do uciekinierów z otwartym workiem. Czerwony Kapturek już chciała dać coś Shannon, blondynka już miała rękę w środku… Słysząc jednak słowa wysokiego blondyna cofnęła rękę. Shannon – Nam się uda? *spojrzała na Jeffa* Razem z Shannon na przystojnego blondyna spojrzeli też inny. Jeff – Eh… Jak wiecie, bardziej lub mniej, wasi bliscy, przynajmniej część, uciekała z lasu… Chłopak chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wyznać coś, przyznać się, ale nie zrobił tego. Ugryzł się w język. Ze wstydu. Nie wiadomo czy to przez zmęczenie, czy to przez chwilowe roztargnienie związane z bolesnymi wspomnieniami, Jeff zapomniał się, zapomniał o kontrolowaniu myśli. Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła Lukrecji. Telepatka odczytała to i zamarła. Zdążyła jeszcze podziękować za to, że to tylko Chase i Mary byli zupełnie nie podatni na telepatię… Lukrecja – Co?! *krzyknęła* Lukrecja zagrała okrzyk złości, w rzeczywistości nie była tak zła ani zaskoczona. Jej złość wylądowała na kimś innym, zaś prawdy domyślała się, a nawet znała ją po obejrzeniu nagrań. Dziewczyna chciała jednak zwrócić uwagę uciekinierów i uświadomić ich. No i z czystej złośliwości chciała odrobinę dopiec irytująco przystojnym blondynom… Chociażby za to, że nawet niewyspani wyglądali tak pociągająco. Tak czy inaczej telepatka odniosła zamierzony efekt. Wszyscy uciekinierzy po spojrzeniu na nią wbili wzrok w prowadzących. Domyślili się łatwo, że prowadzący coś ukrywają. Ex uczestnicy nie byli głupi. Jeff i Chase spojrzeli po sobie. Westchnęli. Jeff – The Xmas miało wam wynagrodzić to co zrobiliśmy waszym bliskich *mówił ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę* Chase na potwierdzenie słów przyjaciela pokiwał głową. Jeff – I my… Chcieliśmy też przeprosić za to, że… Zostawiliśmy ich samych w lesie… I uciekliśmy… Po uciekinierach przeszedł szmer. Jeff – Walczyliśmy o nasze życie… Też… Lukrecja stała nieruchomo. Zdążyła już się pogodzić ze zniknięciem Constance. Zostało jej już tylko poznać prawdę na temat tego co stało się po tym gdy wyszła z lasu… Nie miała tyle energii by marnować ją na wkurzanie się na prowadzących. Daniel także pogodził się ze śmiercią Bedifa. W obliczu niedawnych wydarzeń bezduszny gest prowadzących już nie wywarł na nim wrażenia. Z resztą teraz chcieli pomóc… Fat Amy i Junior podobnie jak Daniel byli zbyt zmęczeni by się złościć. Z resztą jak dowiedzieli się z opowieści innych, ich bliscy przepadli jeszcze wcześniej… Wolfe był obojętny. Dion zdążył pogodzić się ze śmiercią Thomasa, tak jak inni ze zgonami ich bliskich… Fiona nikogo nie straciła. Z całej ósemki tylko na jednej osobie nowina wywarła większe wrażenie. Shannon ucichła. Stała nieruchomo i patrzyła się wściekle na prowadzących. Shannon – Czy… Wy… *zaciskała wściekle pięści* Wtem zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Chase skoczył do przodu i mocno przytulił Shannon. Było to tak niespodziewane, że ze zdziwienia dziewczyna nie odepchnęła blondyna. Nie mniej od blondynki zdziwieni byli pozostali. Czekali na rozwój wydarzeń. Chase długo tulił Shannon. Jego uścisk był kojący. Zadziałał na Shannon odprężająco. Chłopak zbliżył usta do jej ucha i wyszeptał: Chase – Naprawdę, próbowaliśmy go uratować. W normalnych warunkach Shannon nie uwierzyłaby, za nic. Uznałaby, że Chase skłamał by ją uspokoić. Tym razem jednak tak nie było. Chłopak odsunął się od dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się; jednocześnie smutno jak i wesoło. Jego słowa były stuprocentową prawdą. Były jak obietnica. Shannon uśmiechnęła się, po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Po raz pierwszy nie łza smutku, lecz łza radości… Niestety Shannon nie dostała czasu na prywatne katharsis. Czas naglił. Każda minuta się liczyła. Jeff – Ej! *zaklaskał* Przechodzimy do szczegółów! Sytuacja z melancholijnej zmieniła się w ożywioną. Mary szybko podeszła do wszystkich i rozdała im czarne, podłużne sprzęty. Uciekinierzy szybko je rozpoznali. Były to urządzenia GPS. Wyglądały na wyjątkowo nowoczesne. Mary – Najnowszy nabytek tego schronu *powiedziała jak gdyby odczytała myśli innych* Przydadzą wam się. To jedyny sprzęt jaki może przedrzeć się przez burzę śnieżną. Uciekinierzy z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się GPS-om. Jednocześnie starali się poświęcać uwagę prowadzącym. Jeff – Zgodnie z odczytami radaru jeżeli wyjdziemy zaraz wbijemy się w okno pogodowe i warunki atmosferyczne nie będą niszczące. Podzielimy się na trzy grupy i postaramy się dotrzeć do trzech, strategicznych punktów. Potem wrócimy tutaj, do schronu. Junior – A potem? *zapytał nagle* Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na prowadzącego. Jeff wziął głęboki wdech. Jeff – A potem spróbujemy uciec. … Uciekinierzy opatulili się jak najszczelniej tylko mogli w ciepłe elementy garderoby. Następnie ustawili się ze swoimi liderami. Pierwszej grupie miał przewodzić Jeff. Blondyn miał za zadanie dotrzeć do hangaru z pługiem, który miał posłużyć za środek transportu przy ucieczce z Mistletoe Wood. Razem z najwyższym prowadzącym mieli wyruszyć Fat Amy, Junior i Daniel. Druga grupa była grupą Chase’a. Chłopak miał załatwić skutery śnieżne ze stacji, którą ekipa odwiedziła przy okazji wypadu do opuszczonej galerii handlowej. Skutery miały być alternatywą w wypadku kiedy nie udałoby się odnaleźć lub uruchomić pługu. Razem z Chase’m pojechać mieli Dion, Shannon i Wolfe. Cztery skutery mogły pomieścić osiem, a nawet więcej osób… wystarczająco przy odpowiednim rozdysponowaniu ludzi. Trzecia grupa miała wyruszyć pod komendą Mary. Kobieca grupa, w której skład wchodziły także Lukrecja i Fiona miała dotrzeć do magazynu z prowiantem, gdyż tego brakowało w schronie. Dodatkowo jedzenie było też niezbędnikiem przy ucieczce. Magazyn znajdował się na tyle blisko schronu, że dziewczyny mogły ruszyć po jedzenie pieszo. Jedenastka ludzi ustawiła się w trzech rzędach przed ciężkimi, metalowymi drzwiami, drzwiami wyjściowymi ze schronu. Jeff stanął przy wrotach, spojrzał na ekipę. Jeff – Bądźcie ostrożni. Trzymajcie się razem *pouczał* I przede wszystkim… W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, wypadku, zagrożenia, rozdzielenia się… Wracajcie do schronu *popukał dłonią w rękawicy w ścianę* Na GPS-sach jest zapisana nasza obecna pozycja. Naciśniecie czerwony guzik a wasze sprzęty odprowadzą was z powrotem. Na dodatek przy dobrych warunkach ekrany powinny wam pokazać też lokalizację innych urządzeń: zielone kropki to nasza ekipa, wszelkie inne to ktoś z zewnątrz *zrobił pauzę, zastanowił się* Uważajcie na czerwone kropki. Może być to ktoś pomocny, ale może być to też potwór i wasz morderca. Śmiertelnie poważni uciekinierzy pokiwali głowami. Dion – Idźmy. Miejmy to za sobą. Umrzyjmy szybko. Parę oczu spojrzało na punka, inni go zignorowali. Jeff – To idziemy… Blondyn zbliżył się do drzwi. Złapał w dłoń klamkę. Sam nie był pewny, trząsł się. Jeff – Dasz radę… *mówił do siebie* Chase podszedł od tyłu do przyjaciela. Chase – Razem. Dwaj blondyni pchnęli drzwi. Cała jedenastka czym prędzej opuściła schron. Przez sekundę ucieszyli się świeżym powietrzem. Zaraz jednak przypomnieli sobie o swoim położeniu. O jakiejkolwiek uciesze nie było mowy. Rozeszli się w grupach. … Zaraz po opuszczeniu betonowego schronu grupy uciekinierów prowadzone przez prowadzących rozdzieliły się; każda poszła w innym kierunku. Grupa Jeffa weszła w niewielki, sosnowy lasek. Zgodnie ze wskazaniami GPS’a, ich droga biegła pomiędzy ośnieżonymi drzewkami. Idąc przez niewielki zagajnik do nosów całej czwórki docierał intensywny zapach igieł. Warunki pogodowe, zgodnie z informacjami podanymi wcześniej, były sprzyjające. Padał jedynie lekki, sypki śnieg. Widoczność była stosunkowo dobra. Co najważniejsze nie wiał wiatr, zaś przykrywające niebo chmury były jasnoszare – te dwa czynniki również wpływały na widoczność. Jeff szedł pierwszy. Ostrożnie wybierał drogę pośród okrytych śniegiem sosen. Tuż za blondynem w rządku szli Fat Amy, Junior i Daniel. Przeszywająca na wskroś cisza przerywana jedynie szmerem padającego śniegu nieszczególnie im odpowiadała. Nie odważyliby się jednak na jej zaburzanie, toteż zdecydowali się na rozmowy szeptem. Fat Amy – Dziwnie tu… Junior przyznał rację dziewczynie skinieniem głowy. Fat Amy – Przynajmniej jasno… Junior ponownie kiwnął. Sportowiec nie rwał się do odzywania się, wolał zachować strategiczną ciszę, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Głos w gardle dusił mu się także przez strach. Tak. W panujących wtenczas warunkach nawet Juniora dopadał przestrach. Gęsia skórka pokrywała całe ramiona chłopaka. Nieco więcej werwy miała Amy. Dziewczyna przynajmniej umiała się odezwać. Co ciekawe idący na tyle Daniel również zdobył się na kilka słów. Znudziło mu się samotne chodzenie. Daniel – Zimno. Blondynka wydała się szczerze zaskoczona słysząc obok siebie głos Daniela. Nawet nie zarejestrowała kiedy cichy chłopak do niej podszedł. Fat Amy – Tak… *odezwała się wreszcie, szeptem* Zimno strasznie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że moja cudowna kurteczka ocalała z tego domu. Gdybym jej nie capnęła w ostatniej chwili chyba bym nie wytrwała. Daniel – Racja. Pogawędce z ukosa przyglądał się Junior. Chłopak nie czuł się szczególnie zadowolony widząc, że to Daniel zagaduje Amy. W związku z tym sportowiec także postanowił się włączyć do rozmowy. Junior – Póki co mimo, że zimno jest znośnie *rzucił chcąc powiedzieć cokolwiek* Mogło być gorzej. Jeff kontrolnie obrócił się przez ramię. Widząc trójkę jego podopiecznych całych i z kompletem kończyn uśmiechnął się lekko. Trójka uciekinierów zaś nadal rozmawiała. Fat Amy – Hm… A może tak… Sorry, zagaduję, by ożywić ten spacerek… Junior – Nie ma sprawy *odezwał się pospiesznie* Daniel kiwnął głową. Zachował typowy dla niego obojętny wyraz twarzy. Fat Amy – Może to błahy temat, ale mnie to strasznie zastanawia, co myślicie o tym wszystkim? Zima, świąteczne stwory… Pewnie jesteście skonfundowani, ale ja na przykład cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę… Ciastka, zniknięcie Krystyn… ki… Blondynka urwała. Na wspomnienie starszej pani zrobiło jej się nagle smutno. Jak dotąd dziewczyna nie miała nawet sekundy na smutek. Dopiero teraz dotarła do niej bolesna prawda. Junior zauważył, że Amy posmutniała. Szybko zbliżył się do niej i spróbował ją pocieszyć. Nie przyszła mu do głowy żadna, niebanalna mowa, więc zwyczajnie kontynuował wcześniej rozpoczętą konwersację. Junior – Cóż… Ja już nie wiem co mam myśleć. To co jest to się dzieje… Niewiarygodne, ale jednak… A ty Daniel? *spojrzał na kolegę. Daniel spojrzał na Juniora. Daniel – To niewiarygodne. Amy i Junior spojrzeli na chłopaka. Liczyli na bardziej szczegółową odpowiedź. Daniel – Dzieje się tak dużo… Też nie wiem co o tym myśleć *spojrzał w niebo* Junior i Fat Amy nie zwalniając kroku patrzyli na Daniela, który jak gdyby nigdy nic szedł z głową zadartą w górę. Śnieg spadał mu na twarz, osiadał na rzęsach. Chwilę potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, Daniel wrócił spojrzeniem na zwyczajny tor. Daniel – Myślimy to samo *podsumował* Nic konkretnego. Ton głosu Daniela był zimny, obojętny, rzeczowy i prawdziwy. Amy i Junior automatycznie kiwali głowami. W pełni zgadzali się ze słowami cichego chłopaka. Fat Amy – Co prawda to prawda… Czteroosobowa grupa weszła w gęstszy lasek. Iglaste drzewa rosły bliżej siebie. Jeff zwolnił, prawie się zatrzymał, odwrócił się do swoich podopiecznych. Jeff – Wchodzimy głębiej w drzewa… *powiedział ostrzegawczo, z jego ust uleciał obłoczek pary* Junior – Idźmy. Poszli. … Inną grupę prowadziła Mary. Prowadzącej jako towarzyszki przypadły dwie inne panie; Lukrecja i Fiona. Trzy dziewczyny prawie zupełnie nie rozmawiały między sobą. Szły w ciszy przez białe pustkowie. Lukrecja wydawała się zirytowana. Szła owinięta po szyje grubym, wełnianym szalikiem. Jedynie przymrużone oczy były oznaką frustracji. Dziewczyna nie mogła ani rozmawiać, ani myśleć w spokoju, ani chociażby czytać myśli innych. Fiona bowiem myślała o jakiś niestworzonych rzeczach, zaś myśli Mary były zupełnie niedostępne. Fiona szła sobie najbardziej z tyłu, trochę za Lukrecją i Mary. Blondynka nie szczędziła sobie piruetów i skoków w sypki śnieg. Jak nietrudno się domyślić biały puch oblepiał całe jej ciało. Drobna dziewczyna zdawała się tym jednak zupełnie nie przejmować. Hasała, swawoliła i baraszkowała ile tylko mogła. A mogła ile chciała. Mary bowiem zupełnie nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Prowadząca przez zdecydowaną większość czasu konsekwentnie patrzyła się w jeden punkt przed sobą. Trzymała także urządzenie z GPS’em. Starała się ani na moment nie zbaczać z drogi. Tylko co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się na kilka sekund aby sprawdzić, czy Fiona i Lukrecja nie rozpłynęły się w powietrzu lub nie zniknęły w śniegu. Krajobraz naokoło był nieskazitelnie biały. Trudno było rozróżnić co jest niebem a co zaśnieżoną ziemią. Horyzont praktycznie nie istniał. Gdyby nie nadajnik trzy dziewczyny zgubiłyby się natychmiast. Na ich drodze nie było żadnych punktów orientacyjnych. Znudzona ciszą Lukrecja podeszła do Mary. Z trudem wykonała kilka skoków w grubych, zimowych butów. Telepatka rzadko kiedy miała kontakt z butami innymi niż obcasy. Lukrecja – A co jeśli tu następuje załamanie czasoprzestrzeni, jak w The Forest? Mary zatrzymała się efektownie, spojrzała na Lukrecję… Mary – Raczej nie, jeszcze nie. Lukrecja – Czyli to możliwe *nie ustępowała* Mary wolno kiwnęła głową. Mary – Częsta anomalia. Na razie chyba jednak jest dobrze *spojrzała na GPS’a* Stabilnie. Lukrecja – Mhm *mruknęła bez przekonania* Nagle spomiędzy dziewczyn wyskoczyła… Fiona. Fiona – Wee! Blondynka wylądowała „na placka” w miękkim śniegu i zapadła się na prawie metr. Wystawiła rękę z kciukiem w górę na znak, że żyje. Mary i Lukrecja pokręciły głowami. … Chase prowadził ostatnią grupkę. Blondyn sprawował pieczę nad Shannon, Dionem i Wolfem. Chłopak trzymał GPS w kieszeni i tylko co jakiś czas spoglądał na niego. Przez większość czasu ufał wrodzonej orientacji. Shannon – Czemu akurat my idziemy z tobą? *zapytała znudzona ciszą* Chase, pomimo, że nie był szczególnie w nastroju na rozmowy i udzielanie odpowiedzi, odwrócił się przez ramię do blondynki. Chase – Najlepiej jeździliście na skuterach. Musi je dostarczyć ktoś kto dobrze panuje nad maszyną. Dion – I wszystko jasne… Prowadzący skinął głową i wrócił do marszu. Nie odwracał się do uciekinierów, no może tylko czasami posyłał kontrolne spojrzenie w ich stronę. Shannon, Dion i Wolfe parli przez nierówny, śnieżny teren. Szli nieco pod górę. Wędrówka była monotonna. Otaczająca ich biel męczyła oczy, trudno było rozróżnić świat naokoło. Całej trójce szybko zaczęła doskwierać nuda. Shannon – Eh… Masakra *poprawiła gogle* Dion – Zgodzę się *westchnął* Punk i weteranka armii szli właściwie ramię w ramię. Co prawda ich rozmowy były zdawkowe, jednak sam fakt bycia blisko siebie napełniała ich jakąś, minimalną radością. Dwójce przyglądał się Wolfe, który ciągnął się kawałek za innymi. Chłopak stawiał duże kroki i prawdopodobnie wyprzedziłby Diona i Shannon, gdyby nie to, że chciał iść na końcu… Przynajmniej do czasu… Shannon – Cały czas mam w głowie to z wczoraj… Te psycho-zabawki na strychu… *powiedziała ściszonym głosem* Wzmianka o potworach nie mogła umknąć uwadze Wolfe’a. Brunet usłyszał to. Zrobił kilka susów i wyrównał krok z Shannon. Wolfe – To była ostra akcja. Blondynka wydała się szczerze zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że Wolfe usłyszał jej szept. Dziewczyna zdążyła się już jednak pogodzić myślą, że w Mistletoe Wood wszystko jest możliwe. Genialny słuch Wolfe’a był niczym przy niedawnych rewelacjach związanych z Billem, czy porwaniem Krystynki. Shannon – Tak… To mówię właśnie. Ostatnie czego bym chciała to by jakieś potwory zaatakowały nas teraz. Tak jak atakowały w The Forest… Na wspomnienie The Forest Wolfe natychmiast poczuł jak przechodzą go ciarki. Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę. Wolfe – Tak… Dion szedł po lewej stronie Shannon, podczas gdy Wolfe okupował prawą stronę blondynki. Punk czuł się nieco zazdrosny; też chciał się włączyć do rozmowy. Dion – Może nic nas nie napadnie *rzucił i lekko się zaśmiał* Shannon – Oby *powiedziała z nadzieją* Rozmowa na moment przygasła. Zarówno Shannon jak i towarzyszący jej chłopacy przymilkli. Na jakąkolwiek wypowiedź Chase’a nie było co liczyć. Prowadzący był zauważalnie pochłonięty odnajdowaniem drogi. Teren stopniowo się podnosił i prawidłowe chodzenie było co raz trudniejsze… Shannon – Zastanawialiście się może jakiego potwora najbardziej nie chcielibyście spotkać? *wypaliła* Po zajściu na strychu cały czas mam przed oczami tego aniołeczka… ale wyobraźnia podpowiada mi nawet gorsze scenariusze *poprawiła kosmyk włosów wystający spod kaptura. Dion – Kurde, ja to mam nadal ciary jak wspomnę tego klauna, a ty Wolfe? *skierował spojrzenie na kolegę* Wolfe wzruszył ramionami. Wolfe – Nie wiem. Te zabawki nie były takie straszne. Są dużo gorsze abominacje. Na przykład taka Kreatura z Monta… *ugryzł się w język* Zaciekawieni Shannon i Dion odwrócili głowy w stronę Wolfe’a. Ani na moment nie przestali jednak iść po co raz to stromszej skarpie. Shannon – Hm? Wolfe – Nie będę was zanudzać wykładem… Shannon – Oj weź, zacząłeś to skończ. Dion – Właśnie ziom. Wolfe konsekwentnie pokręcił głową. Wolfe – To serio nie czas *powiedział z naciskiem* Może wam opowiem kiedyś jak będzie po wszystkim… Dion i Shannon skinęli głowami. W tamtej chwili zrozumieli jasno, że Wolfe ma jakąś nieujawnianą wiedzę. Mimowolnie w głowach rozwinęły im się ciągi rozumowania. Obecność Wolfe’a na 24th Gingerbread Street przed wszystkimi, jego oczywisty związek z prowadzącymi… Wolfe też był swego rodzaju ekspertem lub przynajmniej znawcą. Czego? Niestety okoliczności nie były na tyle sprzyjające by Shannon i Dion mogli to odkryć. Mogli jedynie snuć teorie. Czwórka z Chase’m na czele dotarła na szczyt wzniesienia. Teren, który rozciągał się przed nimi znowu był płaski. Chase – Dalej *machnął ręką* … Jeff razem ze swoim zespołem stopniowo szedł co raz dalej w niewielki sosnowy las. Ośnieżone drzewa rosły w nieregularnych odstępach. Najwyższe miały mniej niż dziesięć metrów wysokości. Pokonywali kolejne metry. W końcu, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami prowadzącego, las ustąpił śnieżnej równinie. To miejsce właśnie Jeff uznał za idealne na krótki postój. Jeff – Przerwa! *zarządził* Fat Amy z ulgą opadła na śnieg. Junior i Daniel pozostali w pozycji stojących. Każdy z trójki wyjął z kieszeni kurtki butelkę wody – zostały im po śniadaniu. Woda dzięki ciepłu ciał uciekinierów nie zamarzała i była zdatna do picia. Prowadzący podszedł do trójki swoich podopiecznych. Uśmiechnął się odsłaniając swoje równe, białe zęby. Z jego ust poleciała para. Jeff – Zmęczeni? *zapytał przyjaźnie* Uciekinierzy spojrzeli po sobie. Fat Amy – Właściwie to nie jest aż tak źle, co nie? *odwróciła głowę do chłopaków* Junior – Jest spoko. Nawet nie tak zimno jak się idzie. Rozgrzewka *zaśmiał się lekko* Daniel pokiwał tylko głową i w milczeniu przyłożył sobie butelkę do ust. Jeff – Przed nami jeszcze kawał drogi *spojrzał na trzymany w lewej ręce GPS* dopiero wyszliśmy z lasku… Junior – Trudno nie zauważyć *założył ręce* Jeff – Tja… Ale nadal przed nami spory odcinek *napił się wody ze swojego, niebieskiego bidonu* Nie możemy długo tu pozostawać. Fat Amy – Yhm… Blondynka wodziła bystrym wzrokiem naokoło. Coś przykuło jej uwagę. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej, na granicy lasu dostrzegła coś intrygującego. Śnieżny kopiec, wokół niego jakieś kolorowe plamki. Fat Amy – Jeff, co to? *zapytała wskazując jednocześnie głową na osobliwy kopiec* Jeff spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez dziewczynę, zmrużył oczy. Jeff – Nie wiem. Daniel i Junior również wydali się zainteresowani. Junior – Sprawdzamy to czy… Jeff – Sprawdzamy… Amy podniosła się na nogi. Otrzepała pupę ze śniegu i paroma krokami zbliżyła się do prowadzącego. Blondyn tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył w kierunku kopca. Uciekinierzy poszli za nim. Pokonywanie tych kilkudziesięciu metrów trwało długo, dużo dłużej niż powinno. Nikt z czwórki nie chciał wydać żadnego głośnego odgłosu. Zachowywali bezpieczną ostrożność. Po tym z czym mieli do czynienia w Mistletoe Wood, nie odważyliby się zaniechać ostrożności. Junior – Jak myślisz, co to? *szepnął do Daniela* Cichy chłopak w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Byli coraz bliżej. Z bliska kopiec był lepiej widoczny. Kopuła miała nieregularny kształt. Wokół niej porozrzucane były głównie śmieci; plastikowe butelki, opakowania po batonach, ale także dwa czerwone plecaki. Junior – Nie podoba mi się to… *powiedział ściszonym głosem* Jeff – Mi też nie. Wiatr zawiał od strony lasu. Z drzew zleciało trochę śniegu. Cała czwórka odruchowo spojrzała stronę drzew. Jeff – Przynajmniej nie widać krwi *wrócił spojrzeniem do kopca* Sprawdzę to. Prowadzący wolno zbliżył się do kopca. Wyciągnął rękę. Wykonał szybki ruch i strząsnął trochę śniegu. Kopiec nie poruszył się. Dodało to blondynowi nieco pewności, więc zaczął szybciej odkopywać. Spod śniegu wyłaniało się wnętrze… Jeff – O kurde *cofnął ręce i splótł je za głową* Junior, Daniel i Amy zbliżyli się. Widok jaki ujrzeli był w istocie makabryczny. Trójka osób. Mężczyzna, kobieta, dziecko; młody chłopak, max 7 lat. Cała trójka śmiertelnie blada, ich skóra nabrała niebieskiego odcienia, usta zaś zabarwiły się na fioletowo. Na całym ciele mieli ślady lodu i śniegu. Powieki opuszczone, przymarznięte. Na policzkach trójki pozamarzały łzy. Mężczyzna trzymał na plecach dużą kurtkę, otulał ją resztę, rozpościerał ramiona nad żoną i synem. Wszyscy zastygli razem, chcąc ratować się przed śmiertelnym zimnem. Jeff – Mieszkańcy. *orzekł chłodno* Junior, Amy i Daniel nie byli w stanie się odezwać. Po policzkach blondynki płynęły łzy, Junior walczył z sobą, by się nie rozkleić, tylko Daniel pozostał niewzruszony i nieruchomy. Jeff na chwilę przyklęknął, przyjrzał się uważnie ciałom. Zaraz jednak wyprostował się i odwrócił do swoich podopiecznych. Jeff – Nic tu po nas. Trzeba iść dalej. Uciekinierzy pokiwali głowami. Ruszyli, cali roztrzęsieni. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Trawili to co przed chwilą zobaczyli. Minęło dobre kilka minut zanim ktoś odzyskał głos. W tym czasie zdążyli oddalić się już od lasu i upiornego kopca. Junior – Co się im stało? *zapytał Jeffa kiedy już doszedł do siebie* Jeff – Uciekali. Przed czym? Nie zapytamy ich. Zginęli od zimna. Junior kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Chłopak dziwił się trochę temu jak emocjonalnie zareagował. Nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał, że widok zwłok tak na niego zadziała. Był już świadkiem paru innych śmierci w The Xmas. Zniknięcie Jamesa w kominie, czy rozbełtane ciało Crominy nie wzbudziły w nim jednak takich emocji. Może to kwestia nagromadzenia ciężkich przeżyć, a może po prostu fatalny urok i smutek związany z tą sceną. Rodzina pogrzebana na zawsze w lodowym grobie. Frasunek sportowca dostrzegła Fat Amy. Tym razem to dziewczyna zdecydowała się podtrzymać kolegę na duchu. Fat Amy – Powiem ci, że widziałam już kiedyś coś podobnego… *zaczęła niewinnie* Junior – Hm? Fat Amy – Cóż… Może nie wiesz, ale jestem z Australii… Jak byłam młodsza wyprawiałam się z moim wujkiem polować na kangury… Junior – Yhm *słuchał zainteresowany, nie przestawał iść* Fat Amy – Raz dotarliśmy za walabią do opuszczonej sztolni. Walabia uciekła w głąb korytarza, więc poszliśmy za nią… Ostatecznie nam uciekła jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ale my poszliśmy dalej. Wujaszek mówił, że to super sprawa ta kopalnia… No i poszliśmy. Raz weszliśmy w ślepą odnogę, a tam na końcu… *otarła łezkę, która mimowolnie napłynęła do oka* Para. Dwa szkielety. Przytuleni do siebie… Nagie kości. Żebra złączone ze sobą, kość przy kości. Wyjście z tunelu się zawaliło, a oni nie znali drugiego… Do dzisiaj prześladuje mnie ten obraz… Junior słuchał do końca. Historia była równie smutna. Chłopakowi zrobiło się żal Amy. Zbliżył się do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Ona nie protestowała. Junior – Cóż… To… Bardzo romantyczne *zaczął niepewnie rumieniąc się* Blondynka odwróciła głowę. Fat Amy – Hm? Junior – No wiesz… Przynajmniej umarli razem. Amy zaskoczona zamrugała oczami. Fat Amy – Przynajmniej… … Mary stała w środku śnieżnego pola i zaciskała ręce na urządzeniu GPS. Nadajnik wariował. Ekran migał, zaś współrzędne co chwila się zmieniały. Mary – Kurwa jego mać! *wrzasnęła* Znajdujące się obok Fiona i Lukrecja zupełnie nie zwracały uwagi na Mary. Ta pierwsza tarzała się w śniegu, zaś ta druga stała nieruchomo wpatrzona w ziemię. Prowadzą zaś nadal przeklinała wadliwy sprzęt… Mary – Że też zgubiłam mój kompas *mówi wściekle* Jeszcze w The Forest! Na wzmiankę o kompasie Fiona momentalnie przestała hasać w śniegu, odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na prowadzącą. Nagła zmiana zachowania Fiony zwróciła uwagę Lukrecji, która odezwała się po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Lukrecja – Co jest? Fiona wyprostowała się, otrzepała ze śniegu i podeszła do Mary. Już idąc wyjęła coś z złotego z kieszeni. Na wyciągniętej dłoni podsunęła prowadzącej złoty kompas. Fiona – Proszę, może się przydać *powiedziała uprzejmie* Mary była wyraźnie zaskoczona, otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta i upuściła elektroniczne urządzenie, które wpadło w głęboki śnieg i zniknęło w lodowym puchu. Mary – Skąd go masz? *zapytała nadal zszokowana* Fiona – A mam *uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo* A czy to takie ważne? Niech nas prowadzi. Do dziewczyn zbliżyła się zaciekawiona Lukrecja. Wszystko o co zapytać mogła dowiedziała się z myśli Fiony… Fiona – Ruszajmy. Zaczyna się śnieg wzmagać… Istotnie tak było. Dotychczas śnieg spadał powoli i w małych ilościach. Pojedyncze płatki były drobniutkie i prawie nie zmieniały grubości pokrywy śnieżnej. Teraz jednak warunki pogodowe zmieniały się. Śnieg padał co raz szybciej. Mary uniosła głowę w górę, spojrzała na chmury. Mary – Eh, faktycznie… Niedobrze. Czerwony Kapturek zdjęła grubą rękawice. Zmarzniętym palcem otworzyła klapkę kompasu. Spojrzała na tarczę. Ostra, czerwona strzałka wskazywała na lewo. Mary obróciła się tak, by kierunek wskazywany przez grot równał się z napisem „dom” na tarczy. Mary – Ruchy! Ruszyły. … Śnieg padał coraz mocniej. Grupa Chase’a szła równym terenem. Prowadzący cały czas szedł nie kierując się wskazaniami GPS’a. Odnajdował drogę sam, pamiętał trasę do stacji skuterów. Chase zaczął częściej oglądać się przez ramię. Spoglądał na idących razem Diona i Shannon, oraz na Wolfe’a. Bruneta prowadzący mierzył wrogim spojrzeniem. Wolfe – Ej Chase, daleko jeszcze? *zapytał nagle podchodząc do Chase’a* Blondyn odwrócił głowę i przyspieszył kroku. Zirytowany brakiem odpowiedzi Wolfe również przyspieszył. Wolfe – Haloo, idziemy w ogóle dobrą trasą? *nie ustępował* Chase ponownie nie odpowiedział. Wolfe zrezygnował. Przypomniał sobie moment kiedy stracił, kiedy został zrównany z ziemią po tym jak nie przeszkodził trójce osób wyjść z domu… Chłopaka zastanawiało jednak to, że Chase nadal darzył go nieukrywaną nienawiścią. Jeff zdawał się traktować minione wydarzenia z większym dystansem i pomimo nie wykazywania większej sympatii nie był wredny. Chase tymczasem był i to tylko w stosunku do niego… Wracając do samego Chase’a to blondynowi zaczynało się nudzić. Spacer w milczeniu był męczący. Chłopak sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś. Nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru… Shannon szła z Dionem i rozmawiała ściszonym głosem. Shannon – Pamiętam przeszkolenie w Vermont. Trwało raptem dwa dni, ale wybawiliśmy się nieźle w śniegu. To była sroga zima… Dion – Tak sroga jak ta? *zapytał uśmiechając się krzywo* Shannon – Nie aż tak… A! Chase wskoczył pomiędzy punka a weterankę armii, złapał dziewczynę pod rękę. Chase – O to bardzo ciekawe *uśmiechnął się czarująco* Opowiedz dalej. Opowiedz cokolwiek chcesz z armii. Blond pociągnął blondynkę, oddalił się od Diona. Shannon była zaskoczona zachowaniem Chase’a. Dała się jednak prowadzić. Bliskość z przystojnym prowadzącym nie była w końcu tak dużą karą… Nie chciała też się sprzeciwiać. Czuła respekt. Dionowi nie uśmiechało się to, że Chase porwał mu towarzyszkę rozmów, ale nie zamierzał kłócić się ze znacznie sprawniejszym blondynem. Punk dał się też wyminąć Wolfe’owi. Został chwilę w miejscu, spojrzał w górę. Śnieg padał na niego co raz mocniej… Dion – Świetnie *zmarszczył czoło* … Śnieg rozpadał się na dobre. Z nieba spadały tysiące sporych, śniegowych drobinek. Wraz ze wzmożeniem opadu pogorszyła się widoczność, świat wokół stał się mroczniejszy. Gdzieś pośród tego lodowego pustkowia stał zaprzęg. Ciężkie, czarne sanie z rogatymi czaszkami po bokach. Płozy utrzymywały ciężkie sanie na śniegu. Od przodu do zaprzęgu zaprzężone ciężkimi łańcuchami były dwie włochate bestie. Stwory w dużej mierze przypominały kozy. Były jednak znacznie większe i masywniejsze. Musiały mieć ponad dwa metry wysokości w kłębie. Optycznie wydawały się jeszcze większe dzięki gęstemu futru. Z głowy obydwu bestii wyrastały po dwa zawinięte do przodu rogi. Obydwa stwory parskały gniewnie i wyziewały z zębatych paszczy ciemny dym. Pod ich potężnymi kopytami topniał śnieg. To były Yule Goats – piekielni słudzy… Na saniach też ktoś siedział. Stworzenie odziane w duży, ciężki płaszcz w kolorze wyblakłej czerwieni. W głębi kaptura potwora nie było widać nic poza ciemną pustką. Z kaptura, przez dwa specjalne otwory wystawały długie, wygięte do tyłu rogi koziorożca. Przez ramię stwora złowieszczo przewieszony był ciężki, metalowy łańcuch. Koniec łańcucha znajdował się za saniami. Ostry hak leżał na śniegu. Stwór siedział na ławeczce na saniach nieruchomo, prawie nieruchomo. W wielkiej, wyposażonej w pazury łapie trzymał jakiś przedmiot. Była to kula śnieżna. Niepozorny bibelot w monstrualnych łapach potwora wyglądał wręcz komicznie. Stwór poruszył się. Wraz z ruchem zabrzęczały dzwoneczki przyczepione do jego szaty i łańcucha. Yule Goats parsknęły, rzuciły się, ale nie pociągnęły sań. Zazgrzytał więżący je łańcuch. Monstrualny koziorożec skinął pazurzastą łapą. Dwie potworne kozy złagodniały. W geście nagrody, chwilę potem wylądował przed nimi rzucony przez kozła kawał mięsa. Mroczny stwór po nakarmieniu kóz wrócił do swojej kuli śnieżnej. Prze dłuższą chwilę trzymał ją w łapie, potem jednak zaczął wykonywać nią miarowe ruchy; w prawo i w lewo. Najpierw wolno, potem co raz szybciej. I na dół i do góry… Wraz z co raz to kolejnymi ruchami łapy potwora, śnieg spadał z nieba co raz szybciej i w co raz większych ilościach. Rozpętał się wiatr. Podmuchy poderwały śnieg i pomiotły go w dal. Sztuczny śnieg w szklanej kuli wirował niczym tornado. Zatopione w przeźroczystym płynie figurki tonęły w śniegu. Dom… i bałwany… miniaturowe drzewka… Kula była dziwna. Jej wnętrze się zmieniało… Stwór przestał trząść, schował kulę do wielkiego rękawa. Złapał idące od Yule Goats łańcuchy. Szarpnął je. Potworne kozy zarżały i popędziły. Zaprzęg zniknął w śnieżycy. … Jeff naciągnął na głowę obszyty futrem kaptur kurtki. Wcześniej na czapkę nałożył gogle, które przysłoniły mu oczy. Śnieg w ciągu parunastu minut zaczął padać znacznie mocniej. Dodatkowo zerwał się lodowaty wiatr, który niósł ze sobą dodatkowy puch. Jeff – Skulcie się! *wrzasnął odwracając się przez ramię* Fat Amy, Junior i Daniel posłusznie postąpili zgodnie z instrukcjami prowadzącego. Zbliżyli się także do siebie. Była to wyuczona forma ochrony; nie tylko przed zamiecią, ale też przed zgubieniem w śnieżycy. Jeff – Musimy się czegoś złapać! *nadal krzyczał* Wysoki blondyn sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Wyjął z niej podłużną buchtę białej, cienkiej liny. Rozwinął ją, złapał za koniec, a resztę podał stojącym za nim uciekinierom. Jeff – Złapcie się mocno! *instruował* Prowadzący musiał naprawdę krzyczeć na całe gardło. Podmuchy, jak gdyby złośliwie, starały się zagłuszyć wszelkie jego słowa. Zimny wiatr utrudniał też krzyczenie z powodu samego faktu temperatury jaką niósł – od chłodu struny głosowe marzły i nie chciały działać w prawidłowy sposób. Fat Amy złapała linę, obwiązała ją sobie wokół nadgarstka, tak jak zasugerował Junior. Za dziewczyną ustawiony został Daniel. Cichy chłopak również profilaktycznie zawinął sobie linę wokół chudego nadgarstka. Na końcu pochodu ustawił się Junior. Sportowiec zawinął sobie linę dwa razy. Junior – Dobra! Idźmy! *wydarł się* Pomimo huczącego w uszach wiatru, Jeff usłyszał okrzyk Juniora. Jeff – Blisko siebie! Fat Amy posłusznie podbiegła po śniegu i ustawiła się tuż za plecami Jeffa. Daniel postąpił podobnie i stanął zaraz za Amy. Dziewczyna mogła prawie, że odczuć na karku lodowaty oddech Daniela. Fat Amy – Junior! *krzyknęła odwracając głowę* Sportowiec dołączył do zbitego szyku. Wcześniej założył na oczy gogle, które udało mu się zdobyć jeszcze przy ucieczce z domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Niestety jego najbliżsi towarzysze nie mogli sobie pozwolić na taki luksus. Junior – Go! *wrzasnął* Jeffowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Chłopak ruszył wartkim krokiem przed siebie. Używał całej siły, aby z każdym krokiem dodatkowo ciągnąc idących za sobą uczestników. Nie było to łatwo, gdyż ci wcale nie byli najlżejsi… Przynajmniej dwójka z nich. Zamieć była tak silna, że prowadzący odpuścił sobie patrzenia na urządzenie GPS. Kierował się tym co zapamiętał… … Mary, Lukrecja i Fiona szły przez białe pustkowie. Towarzyszyła im niszcząca zamieć. Wyła w uszach, ogłuszała, a na domiar złego niosła ze sobą chłód. Zimno kłuło w każdy odsłonięty fragment ciała. Na ich nieszczęście Lukrecja i Fiona nie zdołały się zaopatrzyć w gogle. Przyjaciółki szły jedna przy drugiej, blisko siebie. Na tyle blisko aby móc rozmawiać. Lukrecja – Myślisz, że to pogoda czy stwory Mistletoe Wood? Fiona przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, musiała się trochę namyślić, albo zrobić takie pozory. Lukrecja nie mogła odczytać jej myśli, śnieżna zawieja zbyt ją rozpraszała, nie mogła się tak skupić. Fiona – Myślę, że cokolwiek to nie jest to niebawem się okaże *odpowiedziała wreszcie* Lukrecja – Yhm… Telepatka podniosła wzrok. Widziała Mary parę metrów przed sobą. Niewyraźną, niknącą w zamieci. Dziewczyna z powrotem opuściła wzrok. Lukrecja – Chciałabym już stąd spadać *syknęła* Nie zapowiada się, że dowiem się tutaj czegokolwiek o Constance. Fiona – Yhm… Lukrecja ponownie podniosła wzrok. Tym razem jednak nie zobaczyła przed sobą nic poza wirującą plamą śniegu. Telepatka gwałtownie stanęła. Lukrecja – Co jest?! *rozejrzała się nerwowo* Gdzie jest Mary?! Fiona również rozejrzała się naokoło. Jedyne co zobaczyła to wirujący wokoło szaro-biały śnieg. Dziewczyny zdawały się ugrząźć w samym centrum zamieci. Coś zawyło. W powietrzu rozniosło się upiorne wycie. Przeciągły dźwięk dotarł do uszu obydwu dziewczyn, zmroził im krew w żyłach. Lukrecja – Co to? *próbowała zapanować nad głosem* Fiona rozglądała się drugo we wszystkich kierunkach… Fiona – Muszę iść. Nim Lukrecja zdążyła zareagować Fiona pobiegła. Szybko zniknęła w wirze zamieci. Lukrecja nie miała najmniejszych szans aby ją zatrzymać, czy dogonić. Szybko została sama w środku śnieżnego piekła. Lukrecja – Cholera. Telepatka obróciła się kilka razy w koło. Musiała się zastanowić co zrobić. … Grupa Chase’a szła po łagodnym wzniesieniu. Na przedzie szedł prowadzący. Rozmawiał on z Shannon. Była to pozornie konwersacja o niczym, miała po prostu pozwolić blondynowi się wygadać i uchronić przed nudą. Chase – Czyli mówisz, że pobiłaś więcej osób w The Xmas niż ktokolwiek inny? Shannon – Tak *zaśmiała się* Na gołe pięści i twardą rurą. Tym razem to Chase się zaśmiał. Rozmowa z Shannon dawała mu szczerą radość. Chłopak całkowicie rozumiał Saila, dlaczego wybrał akurat ją. Nie śmiał rzecz jasna wspomnieć o blond sportowcu. Chase – Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mi się bić z tobą *zażartował* Shannon – Co? Boisz się, że przegrasz piesku? *zaśmiała się* Chłopak na chwilę zrobił pauzę słysząc „piesku”. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się. Chase – Pewnie, boje się o moje piękne oczka i obezwładniającą urodę *uśmiechnął się, białe zęby błysnęły na tle szarej, śnieżnej zawieruchy* A tak szczerze to nie chciałbym ciebie uszkodzić. Shannon – Ooo, słodkie… Ale nie wiem kto by kogo prędzej uszkodził *dała chłopakowi przyjacielskiego kuksańca w bok* Prowadzący zaśmiał się. Po raz enty powtórzył sobie, że dziewczyna musiała bardzo pasować do Saila. Cały czas mu go przypominała. Za rozmawiającym duetem blondynów ciągnęli się Dion i Wolfe. Oni nie rozmawiali. Każdy był zajęty sobą. Dion w skupieni analizował to co działo się przed nim. Irytował się widząc, że to Chase rozmawia z Shannon, a nie on. Na domiar złego zazdrość potęgowało to, że Shannon zaczęła chętnie angażować się w konwersację z Chase’m. O ile wcześniej się nie martwił, bo widział, że dziewczyna niechętnie daje się odciągnąć, tak teraz był co raz to bardziej niezadowolony. Dion – Durny blondynek, kolejny… *syczał* Warunki pogodowe na wzniesieniu były lepsze niż na płaskim terenie. Zamieć nie była tak uporczywa. Widoczność była dość dobra. Dało się też usłyszeć kogoś kto mówił nie krzycząc. Wolfe – Widzę jakieś problemy… *poszukał słowa* relacjowe? Punk odwrócił się, spojrzał na bruneta nieco zaskoczony. Dion – Można… tak powiedzieć *powiedział wolno* Brunet zaśmiał się subtelnie. Wolfe – Chyba całkiem dobrze cię rozumiem *spojrzał na Diona, zauważył pytające spojrzenie* Też miałem nieciekawe doświadczenia, z Lukrecją. Dion nie chciał tłumaczyć, że dotychczas jedyne „doświadczenia” z Shannon ograniczały się do paru ciosów. Był bardziej zaciekawiony relacją jaka łączyła Wolfe’a i Lukrecję. Diona – Lukrecja, serio? Wolfe – Yhm *pokiwał głową z satysfakcją, poczuł nagle dumę, że chociaż chwilę był blisko z tak atrakcyjną dziewczyną* Dion – Wow. Nie sądziłem, że ona da się dotknąć. Szacun ziom *powiedział z niemałym uznaniem* I jak było? Wolfe – Do czasu wspaniale… Dion – Ah. Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie. Poczuli jak nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia oparta na solidnej męskiej solidarności. Dion – Wiesz… Laski są takie… Że jak było dobrze to będą chciały wrócić. Może stroją fochy, ale jednak wracają *podrapał się za głową* Jakieś tam doświadczenie mam *zarechotał* Wolfe – No nie wiem… *spuścił głowę* Lukrecja nie jest taka jak inne… Dion – Żadna nie jest. Ale to jednak dziewczyna. Wolfe musiał przyznać rację Dionowi. Punk niewątpliwie miał sporą wiedzę. Shannon – Ej plotkary! *zawołała nagle* Chłopacy podnieśli wzrok. Shannon i Chase zatrzymali się na chwilę. Dion – Taaak? Shannon – Chase mówi, że jesteśmy już blisko bazy i powinniśmy tam być za… Nagle usłyszeli grzmot. Podnieśli wzrok… Bladoniebieska błyskawica rozdarła powietrze. Wszyscy padli na ziemię… Jak rażeni gromem. … Śnieg padał na leżących na ziemi uciekinierów. Pierwszy podniósł się Wolfe. Wolfe – Huh? Brunet zobaczył leżących tuż obok Shannon i Diona. Ku jego uciesze oboje ocknęli. Shannon – Co to było? *zapytała łapiąc się za głowę* Dion – Nie wiem *podał Shannon ręce, pomógł wstać* Ej, mamy chyba problem *rozejrzał się* Wolfe i Shannon również się rozejrzeli. Od razu zrozumieli. Shannon – Jesteśmy w dupie. Chase’a nie było. Blondyn zniknął. Chwilę temu był razem z nimi, teraz nie było po nim śladu. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Shannon – No i co teraz? *rozgląda się* Wolfe starał się zachować spokój, sięgnął do kieszeni po GPS, który wręczył mu przed wyjściem Chase. Uruchomił go. Wolfe – Ej! Dion i Shannon podeszli do chłopaka. Dion – No? Wolfe wskazał na wyświetlacz. Na samej górze zamigotała czerwona kropka. Po chwili znikła i znowu się pojawiła, tylko po to by znowu zniknąć. Zielonych nie było widać… Dion – Czerwona to… Shannon – Ktoś z zewnątrz *dokończyła za chłopaka* Dion – Mieliśmy iść do skuterów. Shannon – A wiesz, w którą to stronę? *uniosła się* Dion – Nie… Shannon – No to trzeba iść za kropką! Dion – A jeśli to ktoś z zewnątrz kto nas zabije? Wolfe wtrącił się do rozmowy, stanął między weteranką armii a punkiem. Wolfe – Ej, ej… Myślę, że pójść za wskazaniem do najmądrzejsza opcja. Mamy jakiś jasny punkt odniesienia. Shannon spojrzała triumfalnie na Diona. Shannon – To idźmy. Blondynka ruszyła. Punk poszedł za nią. Wolfe chwilę odczekał… Brunet wyjął z kieszeni złoty kompas. Upewnił się, że wskazuje on ten sam kierunek, w którym pojawił się czerwony punkcik… Wolfe – Idziemy… … Zamieć była niszczycielska. Uderzała we wszystko co znalazło się na jej drodze; w drzewa, w budynki, w ludzi… Niszczyła. Była równa i sprawiedliwa, nieugięta, przerażająco i chłodna. Śnieg był nieodłącznym elementem burzy… śnieżnej. Z każda minutą warstwa białego puchu pokrywająca ziemię stawała się co raz grubsza. Świat tonął w śniegu. Krajobraz stawał się całkowicie biały. Wiatr huczał i wył. W tych dźwiękach było coś upiornego, strasznego. Zdawało się, że coś wyje przeraźliwie. A może naprawdę wyło? Trudno było rozróżnić co jest przyrodą, a co anomalią. Mary biegła przez zimowy krajobraz. Biegła przez śnieżną pustkę. Mary – Kurwa jego mać! Do stu diabłów! *grzmiała wymyślając co raz to nowe przekleństwa* Dziewczyna biegła na oślep. Pomimo posiadanych gogli nic nie widziała. Bo co mogła widzieć biegnąc przy takiej zamieci? Mary – Kurwaaaaa! *darła się* Okrzyki z jednej strony dawały nieco wytchnienia i pozwalały dać upust emocjom, z drugiej jednak wpuszczały do gardła lodowate powietrze. Prowadząca nie zwalniała. Zaczynała czuć zmęczenie. Po pierwsze biegła bardzo szybko, po drugie przez śnieg, po trzecie w grubym, ciepłym ubraniu, po piąte przy rekordowej zamieci. Wszystko było przeciwko niej. Mary – Choleeeeeraaaaaaa! Czerwony Kapturek nie siliła się nawet by spojrzeć na jej nadajnik GPS. Domyślała się, że albo nic by nie zobaczyła, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wiatr wyrwałby jej urządzenie i odrzucił na kilometry w dal. Dziewczyna liczyła, że wreszcie gdzieś dobiegnie. Modliła się w duchu, aby mroczne siły się nią nie bawiły i w kółko nie zaginały czasoprzestrzeni wokół niej. … Stwór podobny do koziorożca siedział na saniach. W pazurzastej łapie trzymał szklaną kulę. W środku kuli padał śnieg. Dało się też jednak dostrzec ruch. Ubrana na czerwono postać biegła przez śnieżne pustkowie. Dało się dostrzec dyszenie i charczenie Yule Goats. Zaskrzypiały łańcuchy. Stwór potrząsnął kulą i wydał z siebie gruby odgłos. Śnieg w kuli zawirował. … Trzymając się blisko siebie i trzymając białą linę, grupa Jeffa dotarła do upragnionego celu. Przed nimi, na tle zaśnieżonych drzew i ogólnej bieli padającego śniegu wyłonił się nagle niewyraźny, brylasty kształt – hangar. Jeff – Jest! *wykrzyknął z ulgą* Uciekinierzy mogli puścić linę. Jeff szybko ją zbuchtował i schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Hangar był trudny do przeoczenia. Na wypadek jednak gdyby ktoś oślepnął prawie zupełnie od zamieci, na przedzie, nad opuszczanymi, ciężkimi drzwiami, zamontowana była pomarańczowa, migająca lampka. Działała. Był to bardzo dobry znak. Daniel – Znowu jesteśmy w lesie *zauważył* Jeff – To? To raptem malutki lasek, nic wielkiego *machnął ręką lekceważąco. Nie pomyślał o tym, że przez zawieję nikt nie zauważy gestu* Podejdźmy bliżej. Wśród drzew będzie spokojniej. Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Prowadzący wraz z trójką podopiecznych podszedł pod sam hangar, skryli się na chwilę pod rozłożystym świerkiem. Do ich nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny zapach igieł, który jakimś cudem nie został zupełnie stłumiony przez zalegający na gałęziach śnieg. Fat Amy – A wiec wchodzimy, bierzemy pług i jedziemy do paskudnego schronu? Jeff – Tak, taki jest plan *pokiwał głową* Junior – W sumie nie było tak źle. Dotarliśmy w końcu *wysilił się na optymizm* Daniel pokiwał wolno głową. Daniel – Najgorsze za nami. Fat Amy – Pysznie! Dotarcie do celu obudziło w całej czwórce wiele, pozytywnych emocji. Mieli świadomość tego, że nadal są w fatalnym położeniu i, że nadal grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak w tamtej chwili się tym nie przejmowali. Cieszyli się chwilą triumfu. Jeff – Nie ma co czekać. Wchodźmy. Jego podopieczni zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Jeff poszedł pierwszy, podszedł do przednich drzwi. Miał nadzieję otworzyć je przystosowanym do tego terminalem. Wyjął z kieszeni klucz. Miał problem aby umieścić go w dziurce przez to, że na rękach miał grube rękawice. Nie chciał jednak ich zdejmować. Było za zimno. Z dużym wysiłkiem, Jeffowi udało się umieścić klucz w dziurce. Teraz pozostało mieć nadzieję, że zasilanie awaryjne działało… Prąd był. Kontrolka na panelu zaświeciła się na czerwono. Jeff odetchnął z ulgą i przycisnął trójkątny guzik, którego czubek był wycelowany w górę. Drzwi chrupnęły, zgrzytnęły, za trzęsły się i… znieruchomiały. Jeff – Co?! Chłopak zaczął nerwowo naciskać guzik mający podnieść bramę. Ta jednak nie chciała już nawet zgrzytać. Jeff – Nie! *walnął w drzwi* Nie! Nie! Nie! Junior – Co jest? *zapytał ostrożnie* Jeff – Zacięły się! *wrzasnął. Poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Czuł zawód* Junior – Wyważyć? Staranować? *szukał opcji* Jeff – Nie ma szans. Nie widzisz jak duże są? Junior niechętnie musiał przyznać rację. Drzwi były duże i robiły wrażenie bardzo ciężkich. Niemożliwych do ruszenia. Fat Amy – No nie! Musi być jakieś inne wyjście… Prowadzący opadł na kolana… Jeff – Nie, chwila *podniósł się tak szybko jak upadł* Chyba jest. Wysoki blondyn obszedł hangar, znalazł ten bok budynku, którego szukał. Towarzyszący mu uciekinierzy poszli za nim. Znaleźli to. Drzwi w ścianie. Boczne wejście. Junior – Uff, ulga. Jeff – Niekoniecznie… Do tych drzwi nie mam klucza. A z zasady powinny być dosyć solidne… Fat Amy – Przepraszam chłopcy, myślę, że coś zaradzę *przepchnęła się przed chłopaków* Jeff, Junior i Daniel odsunęli się i spojrzeli zaciekawieni na Amy. Dziewczyna zrobiła głęboki wdech po czym wykręciła gwałtowny piruet i kopnęła drzwi z półobrotu. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami drzwi wypadły z zawiasów. Junior – Wow *otworzył usta ze zdziwienia* Mało, który piłkarz tak umie! Jeff – Ale… Jak ty to… *nie ukrywał zdziwienia* Fat Amy – Ci, ci, ci *uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo* Moja słodka tajemnica *puściła oczko* Jeff – Ok… No to wchodźmy. Cała czwórka weszła do zimnego, ciemnego hangaru… … Chase ocknął się. Zauważył, że jest sam pośród śnieżnego pustkowia. Chase – Co do… A… Chłopak wyprostował się, rozejrzał. Chase – Cudownie. *rzekł sarkastycznie* Chłód wzmagał się z każdą chwilą, robiło się co raz zimniej. Chase – Trzeba biec… Chociaż blondyn czuł niepewność podjął zdecydowaną decyzję. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. Chase – Byle szybciej… *pobiegł przez śnieżne pustkowie* … Shannon, Dion i Wolfe wędrowali przez śnieg. Choć może bardziej adekwatnym określeniem byłoby „błądzili”. Posiadanie urządzeń GPS nie dawało im zbyt wiele… Shannon – Eh *odrzuciła GPS ze zdenerwowaniem* Nic, nic nie widzę. Dion – Ja też nie *skrzywił się* A na domiar złego robi się ciemno. Punk miał rację. Niebo powoli ciemniało, był to jasny znak na to, że zbliża się noc. Jedynym pozytywem było to, że śnieg słabł. Dion – Wolfe znawco terenu, jakieś sugestie gdzie iść? Brunet pokręcił głową, akurat chwilę wcześniej kontrolował sytuację na swoim kompasie. Urządzenie co prawda wskazywało nadal jeden kierunek, jednak chłopak nie był pewny czy może mu zawierzyć. Nie chciał też mówić o magicznym kompasie Dionowi i Shannon, więc tylko luźno sugerował, że nadal powinni iść w jednym kierunku. Wolfe – Idźmy dalej na północ. Dion – Skąd wiesz w ogóle gdzie jest północ? Wolfe – Tak po prostu *odparł wymijająco* Dion – Eh trzeba przyspieszyć *westchnął* Przydałyby się narty… Shannon – Niewątpliwie *przeszła przez głęboki śnieg* Ale ich nie ma. Nie ma też Chase’a, ani czasu. Chodźmy gdziekolwiek. Obaj panowie pokiwali głowami. Cała trójka ponownie ruszyła. Faktycznie powoli się ściemniało, musieli przyspieszyć. Liczyli już nie tylko na znalezienie stacji skuterów czy schronu, chcieli znaleźć jakiekolwiek w miarę bezpieczne schronienie. Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach uciekinierzy dotarli na pogranicze niewielkiego, sosnowego lasu. Drzewa stały nieruchomo przykryte śniegiem. Shannon – Lasek… Nasz bunkier był wśród drzew? *upewniła się* Wolfe – Hm… Chyba tak *odparł niepewnie* Ale nie wiemy czy to ten las… Shannon – Przekonajmy się *powiedziała pewnie i wkroczyła w miedzy drzewa* Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie i poszli za Shannon. Cała trójka szybko zostawiła za sobą białe pustkowie i zagłębiła się w las. Pośród drzew było nieco ciemniej niż na otwartej przestrzeni. Spotęgowało to niepokój uciekinierów. Aby dodać sobie otuchy rozmawiali. Nic innego im nie pozostało. Dion – Cicho tu… Shannon – Nie skupiajmy się na ciszy, tylko szukajmy śladów *poleciła* Dion – Czego? Shannon – Czegokolwiek. Wolfe – Na przykład tego? *odezwał się nagle* Dion i Shannon, którzy trochę zostawili Wolfe’a w tyle, odwrócili się i podbiegli do chłopaka. Brunet stał nachylony nad śniegiem i przyglądał się czemuś. Kiedy punk i blondynka znaleźli się przy nim, wskazał im to co zauważył – dwa, wyraźne, równoległe do siebie, płytkie ślady. Dion – Co to? Wolfe – Płozy. Sanie… Albo raczej skuter śnieżny. Shannon przyjrzała się uważnie śladom na śniegu. Podrapała się dłonią w rękawiczce po brodzie. Shannon – To chyba raczej skuter *powiedziała z entuzjazmem* Dość głęboki ślad. Wolfe klasnął. Nagle napełnił go entuzjazm. Nawet się uśmiechnął. Wolfe – No to teraz idźmy za tym śladem. Dion – W którą stronę? *zapytał zakładając ręce* Shannon – Obojętnie *stanęła po prawej stronie Wolfe’a* W jedną dojdziemy do punktu, do którego ten ktoś jechał, a w drugą do stacji skuterów. Dion – Skąd pewność, że to ktoś od nas? *nie ustępował* Shannon – To się okaże. … Mary biegła ze spuszczoną głową. Biegła tylko po to by dobiec. Z każdą chwilą czuła co raz silniejszy ból w nogach… Chase wykonywał potężne susy przez śnieg. Nie żałował sobie, biegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Odczuwał jednak co raz mocniejsze zmęczenie… W pewnej chwili, oboje nadbiegający z dwóch stron prowadzący… Wpadli na siebie. Od siły zderzenia obydwoje padli na śnieg. Poderwali się równie szybko. Chase – Mary?! Mary – Chase?! Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i zaraz rzucili się na siebie, przytulili się i gorąco pocałowali. Z trudem łapali oddech. Chase – Nic cię nie boli? *zapytał z troską* Wszystko dobrze? Mary – Banalne pytania Chasik *masowała się po ramieniu* Dostałam od ciebie z bara w ramię, a moje nogi chyba odpadną *pomasowała się po udzie* Nie męczyłam się tak przy bieganiu nawet The Forest. Chase – To przez śnieg *splunął* Ciebie też rozdzieliło? Mary – Jak widać *prychnęła* Ałł… mój tyłek… Zamarzam. Chase – Obiecuję ci, że jak wrócimy do ciepłego miejsca to ci zrekompensuje to zimno *uśmiechnął się. Zaraz jednak spoliczkował się* Musimy coś robić! Działać! Czerwony Kapturek rozejrzała się. Mary – Chwilowo chyba nam odpuściło, nie sypie tak. Chase pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Mary. Domagał się jakieś odpowiedzi, liczył na plan. Mary – Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nie wiem co możemy zrobić. Nie wiemy gdzie oni są. GPS’y nie działają, są zdani na siebie. Chase przeklnął przed nosem. Położył ręce na biodrach i zrobił kilka kroków. Zastanawiał się. Szukał wyjścia z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Chase – Eh… Nie wiem co możemy zrobić *spuścił ręce* Mary – Możemy się śmiać. Tak komicznie się zderzyliśmy… Chase – Tja… *wymusił lekki uśmiech* Mary podeszła do Chase’a, przytuliła go od boku. Chłopak objął dziewczynę ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. Stali tak nieruchomo patrząc właściwie nie wiadomo na co. Czuli irytującą bezsilność. … Przebywającej w hangarze grupie Jeffa udało się odnaleźć latarki. Szczęśliwie znaleźli je w koszyku ustawionym na szafce tuż przy bocznych drzwiach, które zostały wyważone przez Fat Amy. Junior – Ok, widzę pług *skierował snop latarki na pojazd* Ale nie ma jak otworzyć drzwi. Jeff – Na domiar złego *wychylił się z kabiny pługu* Brakuje paliwa *wyskoczył z pługu na ziemię, otrzepał się* Daniel – I tak dobrze, że są kluczyki… *odezwał się niepewnie* Pozostała trójka spojrzała na Daniela. Pokiwali głową. Jakakolwiek dawka optymizmu dobrze działała. Potrzebne było chociaż trochę pozytywnych emocji, aby przedsięwzięcie się udało. Jeff – Eh *westchnął i otrzepał się ze śniegu i kurzu* Priorytet to ożywić pług, czyli potrzebne nam paliwo. Przydałoby się też znaleźć gdzie zagrzebany jest agregat. Może brama nie działa jednak przez brak zasilania… Junior – Nie łatwiej staranować drzwi? *zasugerował* Prowadzący musiał się w istocie zastanowił nad tą opcją, przez chwilę patrzył na drzwi i w myślach szacował wytrzymałość pługu i wrót. Po czasie pokręcił głową. Jeff – Nie możemy ryzykować uszkodzeń pługu. *powiedział kategorycznie* Junior z istotnym zawodem opuścił ramiona. Zaraz jednak odkaszlnął i zatarł ręce. Junior – Szukajmy zatem. Uciekinierzy zaczęli przeszukiwać hangar. Cieszyli się, że zdobyli latarki. Gdyby nie one musieliby błądzić po omacku i ryzykować potknięcie się o, któryś z zalegających na brudnej podłodze przedmiotów. Fat Amy w skupieniu szła wzdłuż ściany, w kierunku podnoszonych drzwi. Dziewczyna uważnie przyglądała się wszystkim przedmiotom poustawianym na podłużnej, metalowo-drewnianej półce. Szczególną uwagę poświęcała wszelkim pudełka i skrzynką; podnosiła je, przeglądała zawartość. Nie raz dla ułatwienia musiała łapać latarkę w zęby. Fat Amy – Nyc nema *wybełkotała z latarką w ustach* Ugh! Jeff w tym samym czasie grzebał w zagraconym kącie. Metodycznie odrzucał za siebie śmieci; plandeki, pudła, puszki. Odpadki z brzękiem uderzały o podłogę lub ściany. Każdy odgłos alarmował zaznajomionych z niebezpieczeństwem, ex uczestników. Jeff – Gdzie jesteś… Aha! *triumfalnie zabrał pusty worek* Jest agregat… Eh… Junior – Co? *podszedł do prowadzącego zaciekawiony* Jeff – Spójrz *wskazał na zapaloną kontrolkę* Prąd jest. Wygląda na to, że są dwie opcje… Junior – Pesymistyczna? Jeff – Brama zacięła się na amen. Junior – A ta druga? Jeff – Uszkodzony był przedni panel kontrolny i musimy znaleźć wewnętrzny. Sportowiec zaklaskał, otrzepał rękawice z brudu. Po krótkim namyśle zdjął je i schował do kieszeni. W hangarze było wystarczająco ciepło. Junior – To szukajmy *wrócił się do szukania* Obaj panowie wrócili do szukania. Oprócz przycisku do podnoszenia bramy, nadal potrzebny był też kanister z paliwem. Trzeba go było tylko znaleźć… Daniel chodził wzdłuż ściany i uważnie przyglądał się właściwie wszystkiemu. Wodził jasnym snopem latarki po przedmiotach, podłodze i punktach nieistotnych, takich jak sufit, czy szpary pod szafkami. Daniel – Gdzie jesteś? *szeptał w nadziei, że kanister sam do niego przyjdzie* Chodź tu… Cichy chłopak nie ustępował w poszukiwaniach. Zabawa w chowanego z baniakiem paliwa była dla niego nawet trochę zabawna. Daniel zawsze lubił poszukiwania, to było w jego stylu. Taka zabawa, która nie wymagała zbyt dużego ruchu, ani mówienia… Jeżeli kanister tam był to prędzej czy później musiał zostać znaleziony. To była tylko kwestia czasu… Oczywiście mogło go też tam nie być. To znacznie skomplikowałoby sprawę… Swoje poszukiwania kontynuowała także Fat Amy. Wyczerpawszy możliwości na znalezienie czegokolwiek na szafce, dziewczyna zdecydowała się podjąć drastyczne kroki. Fat Amy – Przepraszam moja kurteczko *spojrzała na kurtkę* Jeżeli to przeżyję to kupię ci siostrzyczkę. Blondynka wypuściła powietrze i powoli położyła się na brudnej, zakurzonej ziemi. Na podłodze rzecz jasna roiło się także od na wpół roztopionego, brudnego śniegu. Fat Amy – Fuj! *poświeciła latarką pod szafkę* Ble, ble, ble! Dziewczyna podpełzła dalej, nadal patrzyła pod szafkę. Fat Amy – O fuj, chyba zwrócę ten chlebek *skrzywiła się* Czy to był… Stary kordonek? Okropne! Nad Amy stanął Junior. Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się co dziewczyna właściwie robi. Junior – Amy? *poczekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź* Załatwiasz sprawy swojej ewolucji? Dziewczyna wolno podniosła głowę z ziemi, spojrzała na chłopaka, kichnęła głośno. Fat Amy – Załatwiłam *otarła nos wierzchem dłoni* Chłopak kiwnął głową i wrócił do szukania… … Pewna postać przedzierała się przez śnieżny lasek. Zasłaniała twarz łokciem. W jej okolicy śnieg był wyjątkowo dokuczliwy. Nawet drzewa nie dawały pełnej ochrony. Dziewczyna, bo była to dziewczyna, robiła duże kroki przez głęboki śnieg. W jej ruchach było widać upór. Westchnęła. Lukrecja. Telepatka przystanęła na chwilę pod rozłożystym drzewem, musiała złapać oddech. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po butelkę z wodą. Dziewczyna czuła dojmującą ciszę, bynajmniej jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nie była typem osoby, która w samotności mówi do siebie… Może zdarzyło się jej to parę razy, ale raczej nie w tak niebezpiecznych okolicznościach. Westchnęła. Ponownie. Opuściła schronienie pod drzewem i poszła dalej. Nie wiedziała właściwie czemu, ale żywiła przekonanie, że jest blisko. I faktycznie tak było. Spomiędzy drzew wynurzył się zarys bazy. Zbudowana z paru drewnianych filarów, blaszanego daszku i plandek nie sprawiała wrażenia, wytrzymałej. A jednak. Broniła się przed zamiecią. Lukrecja odchyliła plandekę. Rząd skuterów śnieżnych stał pod daszkiem. Były ustawione jeden przy drugim, najbardziej po lewej zostało jedno miejsce. Jednego nadal brakowało. Było 15. Oznaczało to, że ekipie Chase’a nie udało się dotrzeć do bazy. W tamtej chwili Lukrecja jednak się tym nie martwiła… Dziewczyna podeszła do pierwszej maszyny, upewniła się, że kluczyk jest w stacyjce. Był. Lukrecja usiadła. Nim uruchomiła silnik położyła ręce na kierownicy, kontrolnie przekręciła manetkę gazu. Eskapada do opuszczonego centrum handlowego była trudna, ale w końcu dziewczynie udało się dojechać i nie zginąć. A jechała szybko. Bardzo szybko. Telepatka westchnęła. Przekręciła kluczyk i wolno wyjechała spod daszku. Ustawiła się między zaśnieżonymi drzewami. Przez dobrą minutę siedziała na skuterze i wodziła głową na prawo i lewo; tak jakby zastanawiała się, w którą stronę jechać. Zastanawiała się długo, oj długo. Wiele opcji chodziło po głowie dziewczyny. W tamtej chwili mogła właściwie wszystko; uciekać, ratować uciekinierów, odnaleźć Wolfe’a, jeździć bez celu, cokolwiek! Musiała jednak podjąć decyzję. Podjęła. Dziewczyna przekręciła manetkę gazu. Pojechała. Skuter śnieżny zniknął między drzewami. … Fiona szła przez śnieg. Robiła duże, zdecydowane kroki. Na twarzy dziewczyny malowało się zacięcie. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała gdzie idzie. … Shannon, Dion i Wolfe kierowali się śladami pozostawionymi na śniegu przez domniemany skuter śnieżny. Nie zauważyli kiedy zupełnie zagłębili się w las. Padający bez ustanku śnieg sprawiał, że pozostawiane przez nich ślady zanikały. Podobnie rzecz miała się z śladami płóz… Kolejną przeciwnością losu była narastająca ciemność. Pośród drzew robiło się naprawdę ciemno. Uciekinierzy szczerze żałowali, że nie mają latarek. Dion – Szybko! Za nim nas zasypie! *popędzał znajomych* Co zabawne Shannon i Wolfe wcale nie ustępowali Dionowi tempa, ba, byli nawet szybsi od niego. Shannon – Spokojnie Dion, spokojnie *mówiła sadząc duże kroki* Wolfe – W końcu dojdziemy *rzucił biorąc duży oddech* Chyba, że nam zasypie ślady. Blondynka szybko schyliła się i obrzuciła bruneta śnieżką. Wolfe – Ej! Shannon – Jeszcze jedna próba siania defetyzmu, a zakopię cię *zagroziła w żartach* Wolfe co ciekawe zaśmiał się i posłał Shannon szeroki uśmiech. Dziewczynie nieustannie przyglądał się Dion. Chłopak dziwił się i jednocześnie cieszył widząc Shannon w dobrym humorze. Cały czas pamiętał jej stan z po przybycia do Mistletoe Wood lub jej złość gdy podsłuchała jego rozmowę z Juniorem… Z jakiegoś powodu atrakcyjna blondynka odzyskiwała jednak siły witalne. O dziwo chyba napięta atmosfera i niebezpieczne warunki działały na nią pozytywnie. Punk snuł domysły, że może przez zagrożenie dziewczyna nie skupia się na bólu i przeszłości. Szli co raz dalej i dalej, aż w końcu… Shannon – Ej, chłopaki. Tam coś jest… Blondynka wskazała na ciemny kształt majaczący wśród drzew. Przypominało to… Zarys konstrukcji. Wolfe wyjął urządzenie z GPS’em. Na moment zaświeciła się czerwona kropka. Wolfe – Hm… Mam dobre przeczucie, a wy? *spojrzał na Shannon i Diona* Punk wzruszył ramionami. Dion – Czuję tylko zimno *sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi gałąź* I wolę się ubezpieczyć. Shannon pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Shannon – Sugeruję ostrożną infiltrację *odruchowo ściszyła głos* Chłopacy pokiwali głowami. Bez trudu odgadnęli, że Shannon przełączyła się na wariant wojskowy. Zmiana była diametralna. Dziewczyna zmieniła modulację głosu, wyraz twarzy, przyjęła niższą pozycję. Jej ciało mówiło samo za siebie – jestem gotowa. Dion i Wolfe nie chcieli odstawać, również schylili się lekko. Dali się poprowadzić Shannon. Dziewczyna małymi, drepczącymi kroczkami zbliżała się do… czegoś. Wolfe zdołał ukradkiem sprawdzić swój kompas. Igła nie kłamała. Kierowała ich prosto do… tego czegoś. Im bliżej byli, tym większe napięcie czuli. Stres ściskał gardło, oddychanie robiło się trudniejsze. Serce biło mocniej. Przyzwyczaili się, że nieznajome może oznaczać śmiercionośne. Ślady płóz były wyraźne. Gdy znaleźli się bliżej poczuli lekki, znajomy zapach. Tak pachniał ogień i palone drewno. Woń docierała z… namiotu. Czarna konstrukcja stała na niezadrzewionym fragmencie. Uciekinierzy nieufnie obrzucili ją wzrokiem. Shannon położyła palec na ustach. Nakazywała bezwarunkowe milczenie i ciszę. Na paluszkach zakradała się co raz bliżej. Idąc wzorem dziewczyny, chłopacy okrążali namiot; chcieli dostać się do wejścia. Adrenalina w ich żyłach pulsowała. Byli gotowi na stracie. Walczyć lub uciekać. Serca biły im jak młoty gdy podchodzili pod wejście. Szpara była widoczna. Nie ukazywała jednak wnętrza. Ze środka nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki, więc można było liczyć na efekt zaskoczenia. Krok, po kroku… Krok za kroczkiem… Stąpali po śniegu jak najciszej mogli. Bali się oddychać. Nad wejściem, na poprzecznej rurce wisiał skromny pąk jemioły. Shannon spojrzała na niego krytycznie, zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową. Shannon – Wchodzimy *zarządziła półszeptem* Chłopacy pokiwali głowami. Shannon zrobiła duży krok. - „Teraz albo nigdy” – pomyślała… chociaż było to wyrwane z kontekstu… Nie chciała za dużo myśleć. Shannon złapała za bok płachty, zamknęła oczy… Jeden zdecydowany ruch. Szarpnęła. Poszła za ciosem. Wparowała do środka. Pewnym krokiem. Z uniesioną głową. Za nią Dion i Wolfe. Wolfe – Oh… Rozejrzeli się naprędce po wnętrzu. Łóżka, jakieś skrzynie, piecyk, metalowy stół. W głębi namiotu przy skrzyni stała jakaś postać. Dziewczyna nachylała się nad skrzynią. Usłyszawszy wchodzących ludzi odwróciła się napięcie. Nie była uzbrojona. Miała na sobie czarną, ciepłą kurtkę, dżinsowe spodnie i sięgające pod kolano, ciepłe buty. Czarne, bujne włosy sięgały jej do lędźwi. Na jasnych policzkach miała leciutkie ślady rumieńców. Dziewczyna – Tak? Dion – My tylko *podrapał się za głową* Tak sobie… Zgubiliśmy się *przygryzł wargę* Dziewczyna – A… ha? Dion – Ugrzęźliśmy w tym całym śniegu. Dziewczyn – Śnieg? Co to takiego? *w jej głosie brzmiał mistrzowski sarkazm* Dion – Ehm… No taki biały… *poczuł jak totalnie głupieje. Plątał mu się język* Dziewczyna – Słyszałam o nim *kiwnęła głową* Shannon – Chwila, chwila, chwila… *podeszła do dziewczyny* Ja cię znam… Brunetka i blondynka mierzyły się wzrokiem. Ta pierwsza zupełnie nie poznawała Shannon, za to ona… Shannon – Ty jesteś… Rain, ta z The Forest! *nie wiedziała czy bardziej stwierdziła fakt czy pytała* Rain – A weź *machnęła ręką i odeszła w głąb namiotu* Nie jestem taką dżagą. Dion – Kto? *nie rozpoznawał dziewczyny* Wolfe również nie miał pojęcia o kim mowa… Chociaż powoli łączył fakty. Shannon – To Rain! *nie ustępowała. Wskazała na dziewczynę* Zawodniczka! Dziewczyna Thomasa. Na imię punka, zarówno Dion jak i Rain zareagowali. Chłopak zamrugał oczami, dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Shannon mówiła dalej. Zaczęła łagodniejszym głosem. Mówiła do odwróconej tyłem Rain. Shannon – Byliście razem… W The Forest… Uciekaliście… *na bieżąco w głowie przypominała sobie treść nagrań, które obejrzała* Poznałaś Saila. Rain odwróciła się ostro. Rain – Tak. I? *warknęła* Shannon – Jestem Shannon… Nie wspominał o mnie? *poczuła jak słowa więzną jej w gardle* Rain – To ty… *na jej twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie* Dziewczyna Saila… *powiodła wzrokiem po reszcie* ziomek z irokezem… *patrzyła na Diona* wy… Jakim cudem… Uciekinierzy spojrzeli po sobie. Wolfe – Długa historia. *odezwał się* Shannon zjadliwie potwierdziła kiwając głową. Nadal patrzyła na Rain. Shannon – Ale… Jak ty… Wyszłaś? *słowa jej drżały.* Rain prychnęła, usiadła na skrzyni okrakiem. Rain – Wiedziałam, że nie uchronię się od wspominek *kopnęła bok skrzyni* Złapcie się czegoś bo będzie grubo *zarządziła* Uciekinierzy spojrzeli po sobie. Dion – Ok? Brunetka popukała dłońmi w wieko skrzyni. Rain – No cóż… Bura suka w szarości dźgnęła mnie zdradziecko nożem *wycedziła patrząc w ziemię* Ale dźgała beznadziejnie *uśmiechnęła się paskudnie* Straciłam chyba więcej krwi niż można by przy porodzie, ALE… *spojrzała na stojącą przed nią czwórka* Żyję. Shannon – Jak wyszłaś z lasu? *nie ustępowała* Rain – Piechotą *prychnęła* Nie poleciałam raczej na miotle. Blondynka spojrzała na chłopaków, szukała w ich oczach wsparcia. Rain – Eh… No to tyle *klasnęła głośno* A wy? Uciekinierzy spojrzeli po sobie. Wolfe zdecydował się zabrać głos. Wolfe – Jeff, Chase… i Mary chcieli wynagrodzić rodzinom i bliskim straty z The Forest… Rain prychnęła. Rain – No tak, dlatego mamy tu dziewczynę Saila, kumpla Diona i? *spojrzała na bruneta* Wolfe – Ehm… Stażystę. W dużym skrócie. Cała pozostała trójka spojrzała zaciekawiona na chłopaka. On tylko głupio się uśmiechnął. Rain – Ah tak… Podejdźcie *wstała i poszła w głąb namiotu* Shannon, Dion i Wolfe poszli za brunetką. Rain stanęła nad przykrytym czarną płachtą łóżkiem. Zabrała płachtę. Shannon – Oh shit… Na łóżku leżał Ryan. Śmiertelnie blady. Z sińcami na twarzy i na kończynach. Rain – Odmrożenia. Zamarzł *powiedziała jak gdyby czytała w myślach Shannon* Znalazłam go… *spojrzała w górę* Z tydzień temu. Czołgał się przez śnieg. Walczyłam o jego życie *splunęła* ale był za słaby. To od was? Dion skinął głową. Dion – Kuzyn Ymir. Rain – Tfu *kopnęła łóżko. Ciało Ryana spadło na śnieg* Uciekinierzy cofnęli się. Patrzyli zszokowani to na ciało Ryana to na Rain. Rain – Haha *dostrzegła ich szok* Nie poznaliście Ymir. Shannon – Rain… Wszystko dobrze? *spojrzała badawczo na dziewczynę* Brunetka zbliżyła się płynnie do Shannon. Stanęła bardzo blisko. Rain – Shannon… *uśmiechnęła się serdecznie* Sail wspominał o tobie… *przekrzywiła głowę* A teraz odpowiedz sobie *mówiła ciepło. Jej ton nagle zmienił się na ostry* Jak do cholery jasnej mogę się czuć?! *tupnęła* Shannon cofnęła się, Rain złagodniała, zaśmiała się. Rain – Przepraszam za tę szopkę. Zaraz mnie weźmiecie za psychopatkę *zaśmiała się* Tak, tak. Nie jestem jak ja, którą w jakiś sposób poznałaś… Eh… *spuściła głowę* Przepraszam… Nie spodziewałam się was. Dion – Luz. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się. Rain – Zgaduję, że skoro nie ma z wami Chase’a… ani Jeffa, ani Mary to jesteście w tarapatach i do mnie dotarliście błądząc, tak? Uciekinierzy pokiwali głowami. Rain – Eh… Z przyjemnością wysłucham wciągających szczegółów waszych przygód, ale to zaraz… Trzeba uciekać. Shannon, Dion i Wolfe spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Rain. Wolfe – Chwila. Jesteś tu, w Mistletoe Wood, musisz mieć jakąś misję… Rain obojętnie wkładała czapkę. Rain – Pewnie tak. Teraz wam pomóc *włożyła czarne, skurzane rękawiczki* Idziemy. Wychodźcie. Uciekinierzy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie i wolnym krokiem opuścili namiot. Rain wyszła ostatnia. Wychodząc rzuciła beznamiętne spojrzenie na to co zostawiała. Rain – Eh… Dziewczyna wyjęła coś z kieszeni. Ukradkiem przyjrzała się wskazaniom… Złotego kompasu. … Poszukiwania w hangarze nie ustępowały. Jeff, Junior, Daniel i Fat Amy poszukiwali. Aż chciałoby się powiedzieć, że poszukiwali wytrwale i zapamiętale. Nadeszła jednak chwila triumfu. Nie jedna. Dwie. Fat Amy – Mam! *wykrzyknęła wyszarpując spod szafki czerwony kanister* Jest benzyna! Junior – Jest panel kontrolny! *odrzucił za siebie prostokątną blaszkę* Jeff podbiegł najpierw do Amy, a potem do Juniora. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, potrząsnął kanistrem. Usłyszał przyjemny chlupot. Jeff – Mamy to! Prowadzący nie czekając na nic napełnił bak pługu. Zrobiwszy to podskoczył. Dawno nie był tak radosny. Jeff – Kochani, opuszczamy ten zapyziały hangar! Fat Amy zdobyła się na wesoły okrzyk. Zaraz jednak spuściła głowę i spojrzała na brudną, porysowaną kurtkę. Otrzepała się z brudu, tego, z którego mogła. Holograficzna powłoka pozostała brudna. Fat Amy – Oh… Jeff – Ludzie! Pakujcie się! *powiedział odchodząc od ściany* Coś zaskrzypiało. Ciężka, metalowa brama zaczęła powoli jechać do góry. Junior – Uff *otarł pot z czoła* Wszyscy weszli do kabiny pługu. Jakoś się upchali. Daniel nie zajmował dużo miejsca, siedział wciśnięty w okno. Fat Amy przysunęła się maksymalnie blisko cichego chłopaka, aby zrobić miejsce dla Juniora. Na końcu wsiadł Jeff, który zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Prowadzący przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik zacharczał i zaczął pracować. Jeff – Jest! *zatrąbił z radości* Junior – Ej, ziom? *spojrzał na prowadzącego* Jeff – Hm? Junior – Umiesz prowadzić w ogóle pług? Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Sprawdzimy. Całkiem dobry ze mnie kierowca… Pług ruszył. Wolno wyjechał z hangaru… … Fiona zwalniała z każdym kolejnym metrem. Dziewczyna czuła zmęczenie. Na dodatek wokoło zapadła noc i zrobiło się ciemno. Padał także śnieg. Blondynka wyszła spomiędzy dwóch uschniętych, zamarzniętych drzew, stanęła na pustym, zaśnieżonym obszarze. Położyła ręce na ramionach i odetchnęła. Fiona – Jestem… Dziewczyna wyminęła nieruchome bałwany i poszła dalej. Przed nią wymalował się ciemny kształt… Dom. Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street zmienił się nie do poznania. Nie paliły się żadne światła. Ściany pokrywał śnieg i lód. Z każdego parapetu i spod dachu zwisały kolosalne, ostre sople. Szyby w całości pokrywał biały, lodowy nalot. Nie dało się zajrzeć do wnętrza. Budynek zamienił się w lodowy grobowiec. Wyglądał niezwykle posępnie. Na sam widok, obserwujący czuł przejmujący chłód. Fiona przełknęła ślinę kiedy zatrzymała się przed metalową furtką. Pewnym ruchem pchnęła drzwiczki, które zaskrzypiały charakterystycznie. Dziewczyna przeszła parę metrów zamarzniętym chodniczkiem i stanęła przed drzwiami. Cały czas wisiał na nich ozdobny wieniec świąteczny. Zdobił go jednak teraz lód i śnieg. Drobna blondynka pchnęła drzwi. Otworzyły się bez oporu. Dziewczyna weszła do środka. Wnętrze domu było zupełnie ciche, ciemne i zimne. Fiona zamknęła za sobą starannie drzwi, przekręciła zamek. Wypuściła powietrze. Wraz z tym z jej ust poleciała para. Hol nie przypominał dawnej wersji siebie. Na podłodze zalegał lód, na ścianach igrały fantazyjne, mroźne kształty, z sufitu zwisały zaostrzone sople. Fiona przeszła dalej nie zwracając większej uwagi na zmiany. Dziewczyna milczała, nawet wtedy kiedy weszła do salonu. Upiornie pustego i ciemnego. Blondynka obrzuciła wnętrze pobieżnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem. Na moment na jej twarzy pojawiła się iskierka smutku. Pomimo, że nie chciała dawać sobie czasu na sentymenty, Fiona zaczęła przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. Oglądała wszystko; pokryte szronem meble, zamarznięte ozdoby i wszystko inne… W końcu zatrzymała się tuż przed kominkiem. W palenisku próżno było się dopatrzyć ognia czy chociażby żarzących się węgielków. Ich miejsce zastąpił śnieg, który powoli formował się w co raz większą kupkę. Dziewczyna cofnęła się ostrożnie. Z jej ust wyleciał biały obłoczek pary. Po opuszczeniu domu przez ekipę The Xmas, wnętrze wypełnił przenikliwy chłód. Blondynka raz jeszcze przyjrzała się ścianom pokrytym kryształkami lodu. Fiona zacisnęła pięści. Wstrzymała oddech. Wbiła spojrzenie w ziejący pustką kominek. Powstrzymała się przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Odczekała chwilę. Po niedługim czasie na dachu rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos kroków. Z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem pękło kilka dachówek. Z komina dobiegł cichy, melodyjny brzdęk miedzianego dzwoneczka. Fiona nie ruszała się. Patrzyła nieruchomo w palenisko. Coś zadudniło na górze. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła wzrok. Szorstki dźwięk nabierał na sile. Coś przeciskało się przez komin. W ciemności domu dało się zauważyć pierwsze pęknięcia; najpierw przy suficie, potem biegły co raz niżej w dół. To „schodzenie” zdawało się trwać w nieskończoność. Trzask pękającej ściany był jedynym dźwiękiem w salonie. Drobna blondynka przełknęła ślinę i mocniej zacisnęła pięści. Kolejne pęknięcie było głośniejsze. Ściana trzasnęła i chrupnęła. Cegły z hukiem pospadały na podłogę. Górna część kominka została zburzona. Z czarnego otworu dobiegło ciężkie sapniecie. Potem zabrzęczał łańcuch. Pierwsze wyszły rogi. Dwa, masywne, zawinięte w tył rogi koziorożca wysunęły się ze zrujnowanego kominka. Potem wyszedł cały… Był ubrany w grubą, ciągnącą się po ziemi szatę. Prawdopodobnie dawniej miała kolor czerwony, teraz była już jednak wyblakła. Przez ramię stwór miał przewieszony potężny łańcuch zakończony groźnie wyglądającym, ostrym hakiem. Fiona gapiła się prosto na stwora. Nie odważyła się odezwać. Starała się zapanować nad sobą, by nie zacząć drżeć. Zaciskała pięści… i usta. Potwór stanął tuż przed dziewczyną. Był od niej wyższy o ponad metr. Fiona musiała zadrzeć głowę by spojrzeć w twarz swojego adwersarza. Twarzy jednak nie zobaczyła. W głębi kaptura dało się dostrzec tylko ciemną pustkę. Fiona – To ty… *powiedziała dziwnym tonem. Walczyła ze sobą by nie zadrżał jej głos i by nie zdradzić emocji. Zaciskała pięści* Rogata głowa przybliżyła się. Fiona poczuła na sobie cuchnący siarką oddech. Odór wdarł się jej do nosa. Blondynka jednak nie skrzywiła się. Była twarda. Fiona – Jestem gotowa. *powiedziała i zacisnęła usta* Stwór wydał się zainteresowany, przekręcił głowę. Zabrzęczał łańcuch. Trzask. Łańcuch zawinął się ciasno… … Lukrecja pędziła schylona skuterze śnieżnym. Śnieg smagał ją po twarzy. Nie puszczała jednak manetki gazu. W ogólnie panującej ciemności jedyne światło dawał jej przedni reflektor skutera. Wokoło było ciemno. I zimno. … Środek nocy. Śnieg nieco się uspokoił. Najgorsza zamieć przeminęła. Zdawać się mogło, że na czas nocy mroczne, zimowe siły zrobiły sobie przerwę od prowadzenia lodowych tortur. Niebo rozjaśniło się do tego stopnia, że poprzez cienką zasłonę chmur dało się dostrzec lekką, niewyraźną łunę księżyca. Blady blask nadawał zatopionemu w śniegu krajobrazowi mistycznego efektu. Chase i Mary po godzinach przedzierania się przez śnieg dotarli do schronu. Byli zmęczeni. Nie zadali sobie nawet tego trudu by wejść do środka i sprawdzić, czy innych tam nie ma. Oni wiedzieli, że inni nie wrócili. Mary – Martwię się *powiedziała opierając się plecami o betonową ścianę schronu* Chase – Ja też *westchnął* Oboje rozglądali się czujnie. Liczyli na pojawienie się uciekinierów. Nasłuchiwali dźwięków kroków lub warkotu silnika. Na próżno. Wszystko wokół emanowało ciszą i nocnym spokojem. Chase – Nie ma Jeffa też… Mary – Znajdzie się *wypaliła natychmiast. Chciała by tak było. Nie chciała zaś by Chase się martwił* Chase – Mhm… *pokiwał głową* Trzeba czekać. Czerwony Kapturek odwróciła głowę do chłopaka. Przez chwilę lustrowała go wzrokiem. Po chwili skinęła twierdząco. Mary – Trzeba… Podeszli bliżej siebie. Odnaleźli swoje dłonie, złapali się. Chcieli coś powiedzieć, oboje, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło im do głowy. W tamtej chwili rzucanie banałami było nie na miejscu. Chase – Dobrze, że jesteś przynajmniej ty… *wyszeptał w końcu* Zaciekawiona brunetka odwróciła się do chłopaka. On posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. Ona spojrzała mu głęboko w niebieskie jak morska głębia oczy, też się uśmiechnęła. W tej całej, otaczającej ich beznadziei mogli znaleźć jeden plus. Mieli siebie. Swoje ciała i umysły. Swoją bliskość. Dwa serca. I wspólne ciepło. Doszli do tego samego wniosku. Równocześnie odwrócili głowy, zamknęli oczy i… pocałowali się. Namiętnie, z miłością, ze zrozumieniem. Spletli swoje dłonie gotowi trwać złączeni jak długo tylko będzie trzeba. Nad ich głowami, na wystającym ze ściany schronu pręcie zawijała się uschnięta, pożółkła jemioła. … Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas